Our Love, Their Hatred
by Kite et Kuro
Summary: Deux filles débarquent à la Soul Society et semblent connaître la plupart des haut-gradés... Dans leur passé, elles ont failli sauver toute la Soul Society à elles seules... Alors que s'est-il passé il y a un peu plus de cent ans? Qui sont ces mystérieuses shinigamis inconnues? Version blog/dialogue de la fic- publication d'une version roman en parallèle :p
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Hey minna! Ici les blondes shinigamis, on vous présente notre première fanfic sur Bleach!

Ne vous étonnez pas de trouver de petites incohérences vis-à-vis du manga, d'abord c'est notre fic et on fait ce qu'on veut! (Kite)

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, sauf Kitsunaii Kasukane et Kuromi Kamiryû...

(Kitsunaii est à moi, pas touche sinon je mord :3)

(Pareil pour Kuromi, sauf que sinon, moi, je découpe XD)

Pour les images, il faut aller sur notre blog (lien sur le profil) Voilà ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1: The Beggining

Elles couraient sans pourtant chercher à fuir. Une fois arrivées à un endroit désert, elles s'arrêtèrent dos tourné aux shinigami. Lorsque tous furent présents, l'une des deux filles dit en se retournant face à eux avec un sourire en coin :  
**Kitsunaii** : *Hisashiburi Yoru-nee! (*ça faisait longtemps)  
**Yoruichi** : *Urusei ! Que fais-tu ici ? (*ta gueule, ferme la)  
**Kitsunaii** : Oh je crois qu'on est pas les bienvenues.. t'en dit quoi Kuromi ?  
**Kuromi**: tcheu  
**Kitsunaii** : ah oui ça m'avance beaucoup -.-  
**Yoruichi**: répond !  
**Kitsunaii** : pas la peine de lever le ton Yoru-nee :3  
**Soi fon** : Urusei Kitsunaii! N'appelle pas Yoruichi-sama ainsi !  
**Kistunaii**: Kaah ! Faut savoir je parle ou je me tais ?  
**Ukitake** : Kuromi.. pourquoi être revenue ?  
**Kuromi** : on a quelque chose a finir  
**Ukitake** : ...  
**Kenpachi** : Personne ne vous a autorisée à venir ici  
**Kuromi**: tcheu  
**Kistunaii**: Ce que Kuromi voulais dire je pense c'est : on a pas besoin de votre autorisation  
**Kenpachi **: tcheu  
**Kitsunaii**: j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu là..  
**Yoruichi **: Arrête un peu de te foutre de nous Kitsunaii ! Que voulez-vous faire toi et Kuromi ?!  
**Kitsunaii**: Kuromi a déjà répondu vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.  
**Kuromi **: Maintenant laissez nous passer.  
**Tous** : vous allez devoir nous passer sur le corps !  
**Kuromi **:_*sourire sadique*_ Aucun problème !  
**Kitsunaii**: moi qui voulais passer tranquillement sans avoir à combattre c'est ennuyant quand on a le dessus tout le temps..  
**Kuromi **:_*toujours sourire sadique*_ t'en fait pas on est en infériorité numérique ça va être plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas Ken-chan ?  
**Kenpachi **: tu me défis ?  
**Kuromi **: Toujours !  
**Ukitake **: Tu vas devoir nous affronter tous les deux en même temps  
**Kuromi **: _*sourire sadique*_ parfait, j'ai toujours voulu vous affronter tous les deux !  
**Kitsunaï **: Bon bah je te laisse te battre je vais attendre là-bas hein ?  
**Kuromi **: Aucun problème !  
**Yoruichi **: Pas si vite Kite ! Tu vas devoir te battre contre moi !  
**Soi fon** : Et moi également  
**Kitsunaii**: Quelle plaie -.-, moi qui voulais rester tranquille, tu es sûre que tu arriveras à me suivre Soi Fon ? _*sourire moqueur*_  
**Son Fon** : Te fout pas de moi teme ! Elle est loin l'époque ou tu avais le dessus sur moi pendant un combat ! Et puis nous sommes deux Yoruichi-sama aussi participe au combat et tu ne fais pas le poids contre elle  
**Yoruichi** :...  
**Kitsunaii**: _*petit rire*_ Heureusement que ta Yoruichi-sama participe sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais tenu tête  
**Soi fon**:Temeeeee je vais te tuée !  
Soi fon fonça tête baissée sur Kitsunaii avec Suzumebachi  
**Yoruichi** : Soi fon stop !  
Trop tard Kitsunaii lui avait déjà fait regretter son choix avec un coup de poing dans l'estomac.  
**Kistunaii**: Pfeu tu ne vaux rien pas la peine que je sorte mon arme.  
A peine la phrase finie, Kite recula et mit un coup de pied dans le thorax de soi fon qui appris à voler.  
Yoruichi la rattrapa à temps.  
**Kitsunaii**: Soi fon two shoot ha ha ha  
**Yoruichi **: Kiiiite ! Tu vas me le payer !  
**Kitsunaii**: Viens je t'attend *sourire*  
Au même moment, Kuromi se battait avec Ukitake et Kenpachi :  
**Ukitake **: _*regard triste*_ je ne veux pas te faire de mal Kuromi.  
**Kuromi **: Moi je n'hésiterai pas  
**Ukitake **: ..  
**Kenpachi **: Ukitake nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, il faut la vaincre ici et maintenant !  
**Ukitake **: hai..  
**Kuromi **:*rire sadique* vous avez de l'espoir !  
A peine après avoir finie , Kenpachi fonça sur Kuromi qui l'évita sans peine  
**Kuromi **: C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre Ken-chan? :)  
**Kenpachi **: Urusei je te menagais juste  
**Kuromi**: C'est moi qui te ménage là j'aurai pu en finir avec toi depuis longtemps !  
**Kenpachi **: Tch !  
Ukitake tenta une attaque en utilisant un shunpo derrière Kuromi mais elle se décala à peine puis se retourna pour mettre un coup de pied en plein dans le visage d'Ukitake qui roula à terre mais ne se releva pas tout de suite.  
**Kuromi **: Ha ha Kite t'as vu ça en un coup !  
**Kitsunaii** était en train d'esquiver les coups de Yoruichi tous envoyés avec plus de rage les uns que les autres.  
**Kitsunaii**: Euh j'ai pas vraiment le temps là, Yoru-nee a pas l'air contente...  
**Yoruichi **: Urusei ! traîtresse !  
**Kitsunaii**: Ah non ne dit pas de mot qui peuvent blesser je vais pleurer !  
**Yoruichi **: Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Quand me prendras-tu enfin au sérieux ! Trahir ma confiance ne t'as pas suffit ?!  
Sur ces mots, Kitsunaii arrêta la main de Yoruichi, elle releva la tête ses yeux étais pleins de haine et de tristesse.  
**Kitsunaii**: Et trahir la mienne ne t'as pas suffit ?  
Yoruichi fut surprise pas ces mots et laissa une ouverture que Kite ne manqua pas, elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre puis l'expulsa en l'air avec son pied. Alors que Yoruichi était encore en l'air, Kitsunaï utilisa un shunpo pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle et elle mit un autre coup de pied pour la renvoyer au sol. Kite lui fonça dessus pour lui affliger un autre coup, alors elle ferma les yeux et attendit une douleur qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux etdevant elle se tenais Soi Fon : elle tenait fermement le poing de Kite et sans prévenir, elle lui mit un coup de zanpakuto qui lui laissa la fleur emblème du frelon sur le bras.  
**Soi fon **: Tu vois, je peux largement te toucher avec mes techniques d'assassinat !  
**Kitsunaii**: Tu t'es interposé entre Yoru-nee et moi tu aurais été un vrai assassin tu m'aurais attaquée dans le dos et tu oses appeler ça un assassinat ?! Tu me ferais presque pitié Soi fon...  
**Soi fon** : Urusei !  
**Kuromi **: Tu t'es fait touchée Kite, c'est pas bien  
**Kitsunaii**: Toi fait gaffe à ton adversaire pendant un combat.. Adversaire qui d'ailleurs est en train de te foncer dessus.. soit dit en passant.  
**Kuromi **: Gné ?  
Kuromi se retourna et Kenpachi lui mit un grand coup de zanpakuto sur la poitrine.  
**Kitsunaii**: Tu vois toi aussi tu t'es fait touchée ;)  
**Kuromi **: Urusei !  
**Kitsunaii**: Arrêtez de me dire de la fermer T-T  
**Kuromi **: Pleure pas tu nous saoules c'est tout !  
**Kitsunaii**: T-T  
**Kuromi **: Bon ça suffit, ce combat a assez duré ! Kite, on utilise nos shikai pour en finir rapidement !  
**Kitsunaï **: Oui, ce combat commence à me lasser...  
Alors que les deux filles se préparaient à libérer leurs zanpakuto respectifs, elles entendirent une incantation de bakudo :  
**?**: bakudo no 30 :shitotsusansen !  
**Kitsunaii**: Oh yama-jii, ça fait longtemps ! ça va ?  
**Kuromi **: Pas le temps de boire un thé, on se casse, on a pas que ça à faire !  
Alors sans problème, les filles brisèrent le bakudo.  
**Yamamoto **: Vous vous êtes améliorées à ce que je vois. Bakudo n 61 :rikujokoro !  
**Kuromi **: franchement pitoyable ce bakudo yama-jii..  
Elles le brisèrent également.  
**Yamamoto **: Dans ce cas... Bakudo no 79 kuyoshibari !  
**Tous **: ..  
**Kitsunaii**: Dit Kuromi t'as encore du reiatsu pour le briser celui là ?  
**Kuromi **: Bah euh c'est-à-dire que .. non -.-  
**Kitsunaii**: On est dans la merde T-T  
**Kuromi **: Hai... -.-


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hey! Nouveau chapitre! Un tous les jours voire 2, je pense...

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2: The Meeting

Après avoir été immobilisées par le bakudo de Yamamoto, une réunion de gradés eut lieu.  
Les deux filles étaient à genou, les mains liées dans le dos au milieu de la salle. Tous les capitaines les entouraient et les fixaient.  
**Yamamoto **: Kamiryu Kuromi, Kasukane Kitsunaii, vous êtes accusées de haute trahison envers la Soul Society pour avoir tenté de voler le hougyokou il y a 102 ans de cela. Pourquoi avoir tenté de voler cet objet ?  
**Kitsunaii **: ...  
**Kuromi** : Bande d'abrutis, c'était pour vous..  
**Kitsunaii **: _*la coupant*_ Urusei !  
Yoruichi fut surprise par le comportement de Kite, elle qui avait toujours été calme et posée de nature.  
**Kuromi **: Maieuh !  
**Yamamoto **: Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ?  
**Kitsunaii **:_*relevant la tête*_ Pour la puissance, quoi d'autre ?  
**Tous **: O.O  
Gros silence dans la salle.  
**Yoruichi **:...  
**Kuromi **: C'est ça... Vous croyiez quoi ?  
**Kenpachi **: ...  
**Yamamoto **: Dans ce cas, vous serez envoyées à la prison de la 2nd division le temps que les  
46 de Chuo décident de votre sort.  
**Kuromi** et Kitsunaii furent ainsi envoyées en prison.  
**Kuromi **: Il est beauuuuuuuuuuu hein ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Qui ça ?  
**Kuromi **:_*sourire moqueur*_ L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bleus...  
**Kitsunaii **:_*tournant la tête_ _en rougissant*_ Nan pas du tout..  
**Kuromi**: T'as pas arrêté de le regarder !  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu peux parler toi t'as même pas osé regarder Ukitake dans les yeux !  
**Kuromi **: Peuh ! J'y peux rien s'il était à l'opposé de Yama-jii !  
**Kitsunaii **: Waaaah l'excuse bidoonn !  
**Kuromi **: Bah toi tu dis bien que t'as pas r'gardé l'arrancar alors que t'as fait qu'ça !  
**Kitsunaii **: ...  
**Kuromi **: Shaah !  
**Kitsunaii **: N'empêche que toi et Ukitake..  
**Kuromi **:_*la coupant*_ Oh ! Si j'éprouvais le sentiment que vous appelez communément amour je lui aurais pas foutu ce coup de pied magistral qui l'a assommé !  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais il a même pas essayé de l'éviter !  
**Kuromi **: Et alors, je l'ai quand même assommé en un coup !  
C'est alors que les filles ressentirent quatre reiatsu familiers :  
**Kuromi **: Kite tu sens ce reiatsu ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai...  
**Kuromi **: Que viennent-ils faire ici ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Je.. je n'en sais rien...  
Après quelques secondes, Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Ukitake et Soi fon se tenait debout face à Kite et Kuromi.  
Kuromi était allongée négligemment avec sa tête posée sur sa main. Kitsunaii quant à elle était assise en tailleur la tête baissée, les yeux fermés.  
**Kuromi **: Si vous êtes pas là pour nous libérer vous pouvez vous cassez !  
**Kitsunaii **:..  
**Kenpachi **: C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
**Kuromi **: Quoi tu voudrais que je saute partout en disant « Ken-chan ça fait si longtemps, tu m'as manquééééé !» c'est ça ?  
**Kenpachi **: Tch !  
**Ukitake **: Tu n'es vraiment pas mature Kuromi...  
Kuromi sauta de son lit pour aller secouer les barreaux en face d'Ukitake :  
**Kuromi **: Comment ça j'suis pas mature?! Fais-moi sortir de là, tu vas voir si j'suis pas mature!  
**Kitsunaii **:_*toujours la tête baissé*_ Ce comportement prouve bien que tu manques de maturité  
**Kuromi **:_*sans lâcher les barreaux*_ Teme !  
**Soi fon** : Et bien Kite la dernière fois tu m'as bloqué sur le mur, là c'est toi qui es bloquée en prison _*sourire sadique*_  
**Kitsunaii **:_*agacée*_ Tu as de la chance que je sois derrière ces barreaux sinon je t'aurais fait goûté le mur à ta droite...  
**Soi fon** : Tsss comme si tu y pouvais y arriver...  
**Yoruichi **: Kite..  
**Kitsunaii** : ..Nani ?  
**Yoruichi** : Pourquoi avoir tenté de voler le hogyokou ?  
**Kitsunaii** : On a déjà répondu à ça !  
**Kuromi** : Tu dormais pendant que Yama-jii nous interrogeait ou bien ?  
**Yoruichi** : Je sais que ce n'est pas la vrai cause.. Kuromi allait dire quelque chose et tu la coupes  
**Kitsunaii** :..  
**Kuromi**: Elle avait envie de le dire elle-même elle a bien le droit non ?  
**Kenpachi** : Et toi tu n'avais pas envie de le dire peut être ?  
**Kuromi **: Ha si mais bon c'est toujours moi qui parle d'habitude je la laissais pour cette fois  
**Yoruichi **: Kite.. je veux la vrai raison.. s'il-te-plaît...  
**Kitsunaii **: La vrai raison... très bien.  
**Kuromi **: Kite ?  
**Kitsunaii **: T'en fait pas, la vrai raison c'est que nous voulions nous approprier le pouvoir du hogyokou pour nous débarrasser de vous.  
**Yoruichi Kenpachi** : nani ?!  
**Kuromi **: Vous avez très bien entendu, on voulait vous tuer tous les deux.  
**Kenpachi **: ça ne m'étonne presque pas venant de toi Kuromi, toujours prête à tuer hein, mais de là à penser que c'était moi que tu voulais éliminer..  
**Yoruichi **:.. Pourquoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: On a été emmenées au Seireitei de force vous vous souvenez, on a fait comme si on acceptait pour que vous nous appreniez à combattre.  
**Kuromi **: Pour ensuite se débarrasser de vous et partir.  
**Yoruichi **: Je vois.. Kitsunaii tu n'as pas levé la tête de toute la conversation, regarde-moi dans les yeux lorsque tu dis une chose pareille !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*toujours la tête baissée*_ Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir.  
**Yoruichi **: Très bien.. Dans ce cas je m'en vais.  
**Kenpachi **: Kuromi, j'espère que les 46 Chuo te condamnera à la peine de mort.  
**Kuromi **: tch, je m'en fous ! Dis c'que tu veux ça change rien...  
**Yoruichi **: _*dos tourné*_ Kitsunaii j'espère que toi aussi tu mourras..  
**Kitsunaii **:... _*une larme coula le long de sa joue*_  
Alors ils partirent de la prison.  
**Kuromi **: Dis Kite.. tu te souviens la première fois qu'on les a vu ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai..


	3. Chapter 3: TBTP, The Return-Adoption

Chapitre 3: Turn Back The Pendulum, The Return [Adoption]

Deux filles marchaient dans une rue du Rukongai 80. Tout le monde se retournaient sur leur passage. L'une avait les cheveux blonds avec un sourire sadique portant négligemment appuyé sur l'épaule un katana l'autre, les cheveux blonds platines, des yeux bleus scintillants marchait tranquillement à coté de la première. Ce jour-là, tout bascula : un shinigami apparut devant elles  
**? **: Salut ! Euh je n'aime pas faire du mal aux jeunes petites filles dans votre genre mais là va falloir me suivre.  
La sadique observa le nouveau venu : il étais grand avec des cheveux bruns ondulés attachés il avait un chapeau de paille et un haori rose. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme habillée d'un shihakusho de shinigami avec le bas plus court que la moyenne. Elle avait des lunettes. La petite blonde à l'étrange sourire contesta :  
**Kuromi **: Et pourquoi on devrait te suivre d'abord ? J'te connais pas ! Et toi Kite tu le connais ?  
**Kitsunaii **: nan.. Il ne me dit rien...  
La jeune femme demanda :  
**?** : Kyoraku tu permets ?  
**Kyoraku **: de quoooooiiiii ma Lisa-chaaaaan ?  
Lisa fit un shunpo et saisit les deux fillettes par derrière  
**Lisa **: De faire ça.  
**Kuromi **: Lâche-nous temeeeee !  
**Lisa **: Nan j'ai pas envie on y va.  
**Kitsunaii** : Mais où ?  
**Kyoraku**: Au Seireitei !  
Ce jour-là Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni convoqua tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines en fonction.  
Kyoraku Shunsui, capitaine de la 8eme division, vint en shunpo au milieu de la salle de réunion suivi de Lisa Yadomaru, vice-capitaine de la 8eme division, qui tenait les deux fillettes. La plus violente des deux habitantes du Rukongai, celle au sourire sadique mit un coup de pied dans le ventre de Lisa qui ne s'y attendait pas et lâcha les deux gosses qu'elle tenait encore.  
**Kitsunaii **: Pourquoi on nous a emmenés ici ?  
**Kisuke **:_*s'avançant*_ Vous deux possédez un potentiel je veux dire par là un reiatsu hors-norme et nous devons brider cette force avant que trop d'âme du Rukongai ne deviennent instables et disparaissent.  
**Tous **: _*baille*_  
**Yamamoto **: C'est pour cela que nous allons vous garder ici.  
**Kuromi **: Pas question !  
Puis elle augmenta son reiatsu en cherchant son katana des mains mais ne la trouvant pas et voyant qu'elle avait l'air con elle s'écria:  
**Kuromi** : On peut vous battre à mains nues ! Kite !  
**Kitsunaii **: Ouais Kuromi a raison !  
Kite fit alors quelques enchaînements d'arts martiaux.  
Shihoin Yoruichi qui c'était tue depuis le début eu l'air d'avoir un déclic. La capitaine de la 2nd division et de l'onmitsukido dit alors :  
**Yoruichi **: Je prend cette Kite !  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh pardon ?  
**Kuromi **: Touche la j'te botte le cul !  
**Kenpachi **: j'embarque c'te Kuromi !  
Grooos silence dans la salle.  
**Kuromi **: Nan ça va pas être possible ! Et 'pi tu t'prends pour qui ? J'suis pas un objet ! Viens que j'te latte !  
**Kenpachi** : _*sourire sadique*_ Tu me plais !  
**Kuromi **: _*sourire sadique aussi*_ Ton sourire me plaît !  
Re-groooos silence dans la salle.  
**Yamamoto **: C'est régler Shihoin Yoruichi et Zaraki Kenpachi s'en occuperont.  
**Yoruichi **: Tu pourras me faire une démonstration de tes attaques sans armes s'il-te-plaît ? ^^  
**Kitsunaii**:... Non.  
gros-silence dans la salle (encore).  
**Yoruichi **: Pourquoi donc ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Je ne veux pas que vous vous occupiez de moi U.U  
**Kuromi **: Elle est dure à convaincre, tu vas galérer euh Yoru je sais plus quoi...  
**Yoruichi **: _*s'avance vers Kite*_ Pourquoi donc ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.. et je vous défend de m'approcher è-é  
Kite commença à se mettre en position de combat mais avant même d'avoir fini Yoruichi fit un shunpo attrappa le bras de Kite et le lui mit dans le dos pour l'immobiliser.  
**Yoruichi **: Oh excuse moi tu t'apprêtais à combattre ?  
**Kuromi **: Lâche-la temeee !  
**Yoruichi **: Toi la naine vulgaire silence!  
**Kuromi **: Nani !? Tu veux que j't'éclate toi !  
**Kenpachi** : Cette petite me plaît *sourire sadique*  
**Kitsunaii **: ça va t'en fait pas Kuromi.. Yoruichi-san si j'ai bien retenu ?  
**Yoruichi **: hai ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Pouvez vous lâchez mon bras sil-vous-plaît ?  
**Yoruichi **: Oh bien sûr *lâche le bras de Kite* et ben tu es bien plus polie que cette sauvage...  
**Kuromi **: Nani ?! Tu tiens vraiment à c'que j 'te botte le cul toi !  
**Yoruichi **: Tu t'es sentie visée ? :3  
**Kuromi **: Qu.. è-é Viens là que j'te brise en deux !  
Kite regardait le sol.  
**Kitsunaii **: Yoruichi-san.. si je viens avec vous, m'apprendrez vous à combattre ?  
**Yoruichi **: Bien sur ^^  
**Kitsunaii **: Très bien je vous suis *relève la tête* mais gardez bien à l'esprit que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.  
**Yoruichi **: _*pense* Cette petite ne va pas me faciliter la tâche..*_


	4. Chapter 4: TBTP, The Return-Test

Chapitre 4: Turn Back The Pendulum, The Return [Test]

Tous les capitaines et lieutenants partirent en shunpo sauf Yoruichi, Kenpachi et les deux fillettes.  
**Kuromi**:C'est pas tout mais on fait quoi maintenant hein ?  
**Kenpachi **: On va faire un petit combat toi et moi pour tester ton niveau.  
**Kuromi **: Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant...  
Alors Kuromi fonça sur Kenpachi sauta et mit un coup de pied de toutes ses forces dans son ventre  
**Kenpachi **: Quoi c'est tout ce dont t'es capable ?  
**Kuromi **: Soit pas trop content j'ai beaucoup de reiatsu je peux te craquer comme une allumette si j'le veux.  
**Kenpachi **: Tu dis disposer d'un grand reiatsu ?  
**Kuromi**: c'est ça, et d'ailleurs ça a été dit tout à l'heure, et alors y'a un problème p't'être ?  
**Kenpachi **: Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir une énorme quantité de reiatsu !  
Kenpachi monta alors la pression de son reiatsu autour de Kuromi qui se fit écraser au sol pas cette force.  
**Kuromi **: Euh Kenpachi.. Baisse le niveau de ton reiatsu...  
**Kenpachi **: Non.  
**Kuromi **: C'est pas grave... J'vais m'y habituer.. X_X  
**Yoruichi **: Bon et bien Kite...  
**Kitsunaii**: _*la coupant*_ C'est Kitsunaii.  
**Yoruichi **:.. Si tu veux... Bon Kite va falloir que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable.  
**Kitsunaii **: _*pense*Elle veut pas m'appeler Kitsunaii T-T*_ D'accord.  
**Yoruichi **: Ce zanpakuto t'appartient non ?  
Kitsunaii remarqua en effet son arme dans les mains de sa nouvelle mentor.  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai c'est le mien je peux le récupérer ?  
**Yoruichi **: Il va falloir le mériter *grand sourire*  
**Kitsunaii**: N..nani ?  
Yoruichi commença alors à faire des shunpo dans la salle pour éviter que Kite ne récupère son arme.  
**Kitsunaii **: Hé.. Rendez-le moi  
**Yoruichi **: Attrape-moi si tu peux !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à chat !  
Yoruichi éclata de rire en voyant la petite Kite essayer de la suivre.  
**Kitsunaii **: Rendez-le moi !  
**Yoruichi **: C'est pas comme ça qu'on demande :3  
**Kitsunaii **: è-é.. Kuromi ! On le fait !  
**Kuromi **: Hai ! Y vont voir c'que c'est de nous défier !  
Alors Kuromi attrapa Kitsunaii, elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur Kenpachi : Kite avec son agilité et Kuromi avec sa puissance leurs donnaient un tout autre niveau. Kite écrasa la tête de Kenpachi avec son pied puis se propulsa sur Yoruichi et parvint à attraper son zanpakuto. Alors qu'elle allait retomber sur le sol, Kuromi mit un coup de pied sur le pied de Kite qui la repoussa avec encore plus de force : la petite au cheveux blonds platines mit alors un coup avec son katana resté dans son fourreau dans le ventre de Yoruichi.  
**Kuromi **: Ha ha et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Alors vous voyez qu'on vous éclate !  
**Kitsunaii **: Pfeu !  
Kenpachi regarda Kuromi avec un large sourire sadique.  
**Kenpachi **: A votre âge un tel niveau est rare.  
**Kuromi **: Tu veux dire qu'on est les seules qui vous botte le cul oui ! Y'en a pas deux comme nous !  
**Kenpachi **: Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, avorton ! Tu ne vaux pas grand chose dans un vrai combat contre un capitaine pour le moment, c'est pour ça que je vais t'entraîner..  
**Kuromi **:_*sourire sadique*_ Une fois l'entraînement terminé, on se battra dans un vrai combat et tu verras !  
**Kenpachi**: J'espérais que tu dises ça _*sourire sadique*_  
Un peu plus loin se tenait Kitsunaii, Yoruichi s'approcha d'elle :  
**Yoruichi **: Y s'entendent bien, tu trouves pas ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai.  
**Yoruichi **: Une relation de confiance commence déjà à se tisser entre eux tu ne voudr...  
**Kitsunaii **:_*la coupant*_ Non.  
Kite partit alors vers Kuromi.  
**Yoruichi **:_*soupir*_ Quelle sale gosse celle-là alors...  
**Kitsunaii **: J'ai entendu !  
**Yoruichi **: Ah euh désolée !_*pense*ouuups*_  
Kitsunaii et Kuromi commencèrent alors à parler à voix basse pour ne pas que les deux capitaines les entendent.  
**Kitsunaii **: J'ai pas confiance en ces personnes.. On devrait peut être partir tu ne crois pas ?  
**Kuromi **: Tu fais confiance à personne à part moi de toute manière, ces personnes vont nous apprendre à nous battre comme il faut... Restons un peu au moins, le grand au sourire sadique là je veux me battre d'égal a égal contre lui, et toi fait un effort concernant cette femme, son niveau de shunpo est pas mal elle peut t'apprendre.  
**Kitsunaii **:.. Si tu le dis mais..  
**Kuromi **:_*la coupant*_ Je ne t'ai pas dit de lui faire confiance juste de la laisser t'apprendre !...  
**Kitsunaii **: Ok..  
Kenpachi et Yoruichi s'approchèrent des deux gosses :  
**Yoruichi **: Alors c'est quoi ces messes basses, vous prévoyez de nous assassiner ? *rire*  
**Kuromi **: Fait gaffe c'est tentant comme histoire, je serais enfin débarrassée de toi...  
**Yoruichi **: Tu recommences à me chercher petit truc ?  
**Kuromi **: Tu tiens à c'que j't'éclate toi avec tes airs en mousse j'te latte quand je veux !  
**Yoruichi **: Rahlala, tu es irrécupérable...  
**Kuromi**: C'est toi qu'on pourra pas récupérer une fois que je me serai occupée de toi !  
**Yoruichi **: Pour ça va falloir mesurer plus d'un mètre dix ma mignonne...:3  
**Kuromi **: Ma mi...  
Kuromi sauta alors en direction de Yoruichi mais Kenpachi l'attrapa au vol par le col de ses vêtements.  
**Kuromi **: Lâche-moi ! Elle me cherche l'autre là !  
Yoruichi rigola alors en entendant les mots de la petite.  
**Kuromi **: Qu'est-ce qui t'fais rire saloprie, tu vas voir j'vais tellement t'arranger l'portrait que même ta mère te r'connaîtra pas ! Kenpachi lâche-moi que j'l'éclate !  
**Yoruichi **: Eh bien tu es impulsive petite...:3  
**Kuromi **: T'as d'la chance que Kenpachi soit là pour m'ret'nir sinon t'aurais déjà plus de dents pour parler temeeee !  
Kenpachi chargea Kuromi sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et commença à partir  
**Kenpachi **: Aller on y va...  
La voix de Kuromi se fit de plus en plus lointaine mais on discernait quelques mots comme « lâche... je... refaire sa tronche..celle-là... ! » prononcés par la-dite Kuromi.  
**Yoruichi **: Eh bien ton amie part au quart de tour...  
**Kitsunaii**: Hai, elle a toujours été comme ça...  
**Yoruichi **: Bon et bien je suppose que je devrais te montrer les quartiers de 2nd division suis-moi !  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai..


	5. Chapter 5 TBTP, The Return-Visit

Chapitre 5: Turn Back The Pendulum, The Return [Visit]

Après cette petite séance de combat, Yoruichi emmena Kitsunaii à la 2nd division et lui présenta à peu près tout.  
**Yoruichi **: Tu veux que je te montre mes quartiers aussi ? :)  
**Kitsunaii **: ...  
**Yoruichi **: Je prend ça pour un oui ! Alors viens !  
Arrivées à ses quartiers Yoruichi ouvrit la porte :  
**?**: Bienvenue chez vous Yoruichi-sama !  
**Yoruichi **: Ohayo Soi fon !  
**Kitsunaii **: Elle vous a appelé Yoruichi-sama ? O.O  
**Yoruichi **: Hai j'ai beau lui dire de me parler familièrement rien n'y fait d'ailleurs toi aussi tu n'est pas obligée d'être si formelle...  
**Kitsunaii **:...  
**Yoruichi **: Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, hein ?  
**Soi fon **: Yoruichi-sama.. Qui est cette enfant ?  
**Yoruichi **: Mon apprentie :3  
**Soi fon** : Votre.. Apprentie..  
**Yoruichi **: C'est ça... Bon moi je suis crevée, je vais me coucher. Soi fon, ne fait pas peur à Kite tu veux ?  
**Soi fon** : Ha.. Hai !  
Yoruichi partit alors se coucher laissant Kitsunaii seule avec Soi fon.  
**Soi fon** : Alors comme ça tu es son apprentie ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Y faut croire..  
**Soi fon** : Comment ça ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ce n'est pas par choix que je suis là ça tiendrait qu'à moi je serai déjà partie, c'est elle qui m'a choisie !  
**Soi fon** : C'est une chance que tu as là que Yoruichi-sama t'aie choisie !  
**Kitsunaii **: Moi contrairement à toi, je ne la met pas sur un piédestal je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle s'occupe de moi.  
**Soi fon** : Nani ?! Qui es-tu donc pour parler de Yoruichi-sama ainsi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Yoruichi-sama par ci, Yoruichi-sama par là, tu vas continuer longtemps ?  
**Soi fon** : Teme..  
**Kitsunaii **: Si tu veux. En attendant moi, je vais prendre l'air...  
Du coté de Kuromi :  
**Kuromi** : Pourquoi tu m'as pas lâcher ? Je l'aurai éclatée c'te chieuse ?!  
**Kenpachi **: J'te l'ai d'ja dit tu vaux rien face à un capitaine pour le moment**.**  
**Kuromi **: tch !  
**?**: Keeeeeennn-chaaaaaaan  
Une petite fille aux cheveux roses sauta alors sur le dos de Kenpachi.  
**Kenpachi **: Ha ! Yachiru me saute pas dessus comme ça !  
**Yachiru **: T'es pas gentil Ken-chan, oh c'est qui ça ?  
La petite aux cheveux roses montra du doigt Kuromi :  
**Kenpachi **: Hum ? Ha ça c'est que Kuromi  
**Kuromi **: Comment ça « que Kuromi » ?! J't'en foutrais moi des « que » !  
**Kenpachi**: Urusei avorton, Yachiru montre les quartiers de la onzième division à Kuromi...  
**Yachiru **: Ookeiiii aller, viens !  
Yachiru tira alors Kuromi par la manche.  
**Kuromi** : Je veux pas venir, je m'en fout de la division ! Je veux me battre moi !  
**Yachiru **: Toi aussi tu aimes beaucoup le combat comme Ken-chan ? C'est bien vous devez vous amusez tout les deux, mais là, je vais te montrer les quartiers c'est tout !  
**Kuromi **: Je veux pas !  
**Yachiru **: Et si je te montre le garde-manger après ?  
**Kuromi **: Manger ? Ooook j'te suis !  
Alors Yachiru emmena Kuromi partout dans la 11ème puis dans le fameux garde-manger.  
**Kuromi **:_*avec un grand sourire*_ Itadakimasu !  
**Yachiru **: Hai !  
Kuromi et Yachiru commencèrent à vider tous les placards.  
**Kuromi **: Bwaaaah j'ai trop bouffééé !  
**Yachiru **: Moi aussiiiii... Bon.. Faut allez dormir maintenant viens !  
**Kuromi**: J'te suis, j'suis crevée...  
Kuromi suivit Yachiru jusqu'à une pièce éclairée par la lueur d'une bougie. Yachiru ouvrit alors la fenêtre.  
**Kuromi** : Hé ! Pourquoi on passe par la fenêtre ?  
**Yachiru **:_*à voix basse*_ Chuuut et viens !  
La lieutenant entra alors suivit de la mini-sadique.  
**Kuromi **: On est où là ?  
**Yachiru **: Dans la chambre de Ken-chan !  
**Kuromi **: Naniiii ?! C'est là que tu veux qu'on dorme ?  
**Yachiru **: Bah oui, pourquoi ?  
**Kuromi **: Euh oui mais non ça va pas être trop possible tout ça !  
**Yachiru **: Bah va dormir ou tu veux, moi je reste là...  
**Kuromi** : Ok bah je vais faire un tour moi.  
Un peu plus tard Kuromi vit une silhouette qui lui était familière dans la cour de la 2nd division.  
**Kuromi **: Oooii Kiiiiite !  
Kitsunaii se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.  
**Kitsunaii **: Chut il est tard, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.  
**Kuromi **: Et alors j'm'en fous si y veulent se battre j'les latte et hop fini, plus de problèmes !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres de tout le monde moi...  
**Kuromi **: Pourquoi tu parles toujours aussi soutenu toi ça m'stresse !  
**Kitsunaii **: ^^ Je sais pas j'ai toujours parlé comme ça comme toi tu as toujours parlé.. à ta manière...  
**Kuromi** : Elle est très bien ma manière de parler nan mais oh !  
**Kitsunaii **: J'ai rien dit :3  
**Kuromi **: j't'ai pas dit la meilleure !  
**Kitsunaii **: Nan mais tu vas le faire...  
**Kuromi **: Je dois dormir dans la chambre de Kenpachi normalement, tu sais le grand sadique là...  
**Kitsunaii **: A ouais moi je sais même pas ou je suis censée dormir donc bon...  
**Kuromi **: Bah avec l'autre chieuse je suppose...  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu n'as pas l'air de porter Yoruichi-san dans ton cœur toi...  
**Kuromi **: J'ai envie de l'étriper, tu peux même pas savoir ! En plus, la lieutenant de ma division est une petite gamine aux cheveux roses qui court partout !  
**Kitsunaii **: Moi je sais même pas qui est le lieutenant tiens... Mais il y a une espèce de folle qui appelle Yoruichi-san, sama ça fait trop bizarre O.O  
**Kuromi **: Tu m'étonnes...  
Et elle continuèrent à parler comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit pour finalement s'endormir appuyées sur un arbre dans la cour de la seconde division. Le lendemain, Kite fut réveillée par Yoruichi.  
**Yoruichi **: _*chuchote*_ Oi Kite debout...  
**Kitsunaii **: Naaan j'ai pas envie..  
**Yoruichi **: Aller lève-toi un entraînement t'attend !  
**Kitsunaii **: Mmh... J'arrive...  
**Yoruichi **: Au fait pourquoi t'as dormi dehors ?  
Kitsunaii regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'en effet elle avait dormi dehors.  
**Kitsunaii **: Je me suis endormie...  
**Yoruichi **: Ha ok. Aller viens...  
Kite partit alors avec Yoruichi Quelques instants plus tard, Kenpachi trouva Kuromi allongée contre l'arbre et elle fut réveillée beaucoup moins en douceur que son amie.  
**Kenpachi **: Kuromi réveille-toi et bouge on a un entraînement à faire !  
**Kuromi **:_*sursaute*_ Nan mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça !  
**Kenpachi **: T'avais qu'à déjà être debout !  
**Kuromi **: 'tin si on peut même pas dormir tranquille sans qu'un poids lourd vous tombe dessus pour vous secouer, je faisais un super rêve en plus, je tuais pleins d'ennemis toute seule !  
**Kenpachi **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ! Bouge ton cul on y va.  
**Kuromi **: Ouais c'est ça que je te règle ton compte rapidement comme ça j'aurai la paix !  
**Kenpachi **: Tch rêve toujours avorton...  
Kenpachi et Kuromi partirent à leur tour à leur entraînement.


	6. Chapter 6: TBTP, The Return-Training

Voilà, aujourd'hui, c'était 3 chapitres!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 6: Turn Back The Pendulum, The Return [Training]

Kitsunaii et Yoruichi débutèrent leur premier entraînement.  
**Yoruichi **: Alors nous y voilà !  
**Kitsunaii **: Nani ?  
**Yoruichi **: Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable en combat sans ton amie à coté...  
**Kitsunaii **: Il faut que je vous tape dessus ?  
**Yoruichi **: Si tu y arrives du moins :3  
**Kitsunaii **:...  
**Yoruichi **: Fait pas cette tête, je rigole voyons ! On va commencer par travailler ton esquive et ta contre-attaque, ok ?  
**Kitsunaii **: hai.  
**Yoruichi **: Tiens, met cette écharpe et essaie de faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas te la prendre, tous les coups sont permis  
**Kitsunaii **: Euuh.. ok...  
**Yoruichi **: Mais on va pimenter un peu les choses...  
**Kitsunaii **: Comment ça ?  
**Yoruichi **: Si je prend ton écharpe les « san » c'est fini et si tu prend la mienne t'auras le droit de la garder.. et d'arrêter les « san » aussi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Dans les deux cas vous avez ce que vous voulez...  
**Yoruichi **: C'est sa ;)  
**Kitsunaii **: Bon très bien si ça vous amuse..  
Alors Yoruichi fit un shunpo sur Kitsunaii qui eut du mal à esquiver.  
**Yoruichi** : Allons Kite, Fais un effort, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner !  
**Kitsunaii** : ...  
Yoruichi fonça à nouveau sur Kite qui cette fois mit une main sur l'épaule de la femme pour passer par dessus, mais celle-ci ne lâcha pas l'affaire et continua à courser Kite avec des shunpo.  
**Kitsunaii **:_*pense*Elle va beaucoup trop vite, je ne vais pas pourvoir tenir longtemps.. Elle a dit tous les coups sont permis alors... Je sais !*_  
Yoruichi courait en direction de la gamine aux yeux bleus. Si elle s'approchait suffisamment cette fois, elle attraperait cette écharpe  
**Kitsunaii **: Dit Yoru-nee...  
Yoruichi stoppa sa course net.  
**Yoruichi **: N.. nani comment tu m'as appelée ?  
Kitsunaii profita de ce moment d'inattention pour foncer sur le femme et attrapa son écharpe et se retrouver derrière elle.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tous les coups sont permis, c'est bien ça ?  
Yoruichi réalisa que la gosse lui avait rafler l'écharpe avec une ruse des plus simples.  
**Yoruichi **: Oh.. bien joué, faire en sorte de surprendre l'ennemi pour qu'il ait un moment d'inattention...  
**Kitsunaii **: Merci .  
Kitsunaii tendit l'écharpe à Yoruichi, mais celle-ci refusa.  
**Yoruichi **: Nan, garde-la c'était ça les conditions du combat...  
**Kitsunaii **: Hum.. D'accord.. Merci.  
**Yoruichi**: Au fait, porte-la le plus souvent possible elle est spéciale.  
**Kitsunaii **: Spéciale ?  
**Yoruichi **: Oui elle va brider ton reiatsu et ainsi t'aider à le manipuler avec plus de facilité.  
**Kitsunaii **: Le brider.. Vous avez fait exprès de perdre pour me donner cet écharpe pour que je puisse mieux contrôler mon reiatsu ?  
**Yoruichi **: Qui sait ^^  
Du coté de Kuromi  
**Kenpachi**: Aller, sors ton zanpakuto et montre-moi de quoi t'es capable sans l'autre gamine à coté.  
**Kuromi **: J'ai pas besoin d'elle pour te mettre la raclée de ta vie le vieux !  
**Kenpachi **: Le vieux ?  
**Kuromi **: C'est ça et alors il y a un problème ?  
**Kenpachi **: Assez parlé amène-toi !  
**Kuromi **: _*sourire sadique*_ J'arrive !  
Kuromi fonça sur Kenpachi zanpakuto dégainé. Elle lui affligea un coup à la poitrine que ne lui fit même pas une égratignure.  
**Kuromi **: K'so ! Comment ça se fait que mes coups te font rien ?!  
**Kenpachi **: Question de reiatsu, le tien est encore trop faible par rapport au mien.  
**Kuromi **: Nani ?!  
**Kenpachi **: Tu m'as bien entendu. Ton reiatsu tu l'as pas entièrement libéré ce que tu as là, c'est qu'un dixième de ce que tu pourrais utiliser.  
**Kuromi**: Sérieux O.O... Qu'est-ce tu crois, je le savais déjà ! C'est juste que je veux pas te faire bobo...  
**Kenpachi **: Ah tu savais ! Alors vas-y, libère-le !  
**Kuromi **:...  
**Kenpachi **: Si tu sais comment faire j'attends !  
**Kuromi **: Urusei tu me déconcentres !  
**Kenpachie **: Tu sais pas comment faire hein ?  
**Kuromi **: Bah euh non -.-  
**Kenpachi **: Tch ! Faut tout t'apprendre à toi !  
**Kuromi **: Et c'est de ta faute, moi j'ai rien demandé hein !  
**Kenpachi **: Bon pour libérer ton reiatsu, Place ta lame devant toi, tiens la fermement et bien droite.  
**Kuromi **: Ok.. je sens aucun changement...  
**Kenpachi **: Urusei j'ai pas fini de t'expliquer ! Maintenant concentre-toi bien, fais comme si tu voulais donner tout ton reiatsu a ton zanpakuto, charge bien toute ton énergie dedans. Quand tu crois que c'est bon libère tout d'un seul coup.  
Kuromi ferma alors les yeux et fit comme Kenpachi venait de lui expliquer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux.  
**Kuromi **: Yooosh j'arrive !  
Elle fonça sur Kenpachi et lui mit un énorme coup de zanpakuto sur l'épaule.  
**Kuromi **: Naaniiiii ?! Pourquoi t'as rien ?!  
Kenpachie tendit le bandeau qu'il avait à l'œil à la mini sadique.  
**Kuromi **: Attend tu veux me faire croire que t'enlève ton bandeau et pouf t'as encore plus de reiatsu ou c'est moi qui ait pas réussit à relâcher le mien ?  
**Kenpachi **: T'as réussi à le relâcher mais en enlevant mon bandeau j'ai bien plus de reiatsu si je l'avais pas fait tu m'aurais peut être blessé.  
**Kuromi **: Comment ça peut être?! J't'aurai charcuté oui !  
**Kenpachi **: Bon ça va aller pour aujourd'hui, baisse le niveau de ton reiatsu.  
**Kuromi **:...  
**Kenpachi**: Alors baisse-le !  
**Kuromi **: Bah euh c'est-à-dire que.. j'y arrive pas...  
**Kenpachi **: C'est pas vrai.. Qui m'a foutu un manchot pareil..  
**Kuromi **: J'te signale que c'est toi qui m'a choisie !  
**Kenpachi **:... J'aurais mieux fait de me casser un bras à ce moment-là !  
**Kuromi **: Tch !  
**Kenpachi **: Bon prend c'bandeau je devais le changer de toute manière...  
**Kuromi **: Hé j'ai pas envie de devenir borgne moi !  
**Kenpachi **: Bah met-le autour de ton poignet abrutie !  
**Kuromi **: Ok ça va, pas besoin de gueuler... Déstresse  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée  
**Kuromi **: Ooii Kite !  
**Kitsunaii** : Mmh.. oh ohayo Kuromi !  
**Kuromi **: Alors ça va ta journée ? Tu t'es bien entraînée ?... C'est quoi c't'écharpe ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah ça, c'est Yoruichi qui me l'a donnée pour que mon reiatsu soit bridé et que je puisse mieux le contrôler.  
**Kuromi**: Ah ouais, moi Kenpachi y m'a filé c'bandeau pour pas que tout mon reiatsu soit libéré...  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah ouais, pas mal...  
Soudain les filles entendirent une voix juste derrière elles.  
**?**: Je t'ai trouvée !  
**Kitsunaii **: Kaii ! Court Kuromi !  
Les deux filles se mirent à courir et à sauter de toit en toit.  
**Kuromi **: C'est qui c'te folle qui nous poursuit ?!  
**Kitusnaii **: Tu sais je t'avais parlé d'une folle...  
**Kuromi **: Ouais.  
**Kitsunaii **: Bah c'est la folle en question Yoruichi lui a demandé de garder un œil sur moi mais j'avais réussit à sortir je me doutais pas qu'elle me poursuivrait comme ça.  
**Soi fon **: Kiitsunaii ! Viens là tout de suite sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes.  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais lâche-moi à la fin .  
**Soi fon** : Yoruichi-sama m'a demandé d'avoir un œil sur toi alors je lui obéit !  
**Kitsunaii **: Ouais bah moi je ne veux pas.  
**Kuromi **: Bon j'ai un plan :on s'arrête et on lui règle son compte !  
**Kitsunaii **: Kuromi.. -.-  
**Kuromi **: Bah quoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Rien laisse tomber, mais on va pas lui régler son compte comme tu le dis si bien.  
Alors que Kitsunaii était en train de regarder Kuromi, elle heurta quelqu'un et tomba.  
**Kitsunaii **: Itaiiii... Décidément c'est pas mon jour...  
**?**: Alors Kite on essaie de se faire la malle ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Yoruichi ?! N...nan pas du tout c'est juste que.. je... Kuromi c'était perdue j'allais la raccompagnée...  
**Kuromi **: Nani ?  
**Yoruichi **: ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, 'faut dire 'y doit lui manquer quelques cases...  
**Kuromi **: Qu..  
Kitsunaii ayant anticipé la réaction de Kuromi l'attrapa par le col de son shihakusho pour éviter qu'elle n'avance.  
**Kuromi **: Viens la que j'te botte le cul espèce de sale mauviette ! Compte pas sur le fait qui ait toujours quelqu'un pour me retenir la prochaine fois j'te jure que j'te brise tout les os ! Kite lâche-moi tout de suite que je lui fasse ravaler ses mots !  
**Yoruichi **: toujours aussi impulsive mini chibi...  
**Kuromi **: mini chibi...  
**Kitsunaii **: Oh mauvaise idée !  
**Kuromi **: Lâche-moi tout de suite je lui pète toutes les dents et je l'es lui fait bouffer une par une !  
Yoruichi se marrait bien en voyant Kuromi se débattre et Kitsunaii peiné à la retenir.  
**Kuromi **: C'est ça rigole tant que tu peux espèce de saloprie va ! Des comme toi j'en bouffe tous les matins! Un jour j'aurai ta peau tu peux en être sûre ! è-é  
**Kitsunaii **: Calme-toi respire !  
**Kuromi **: Ok ok j'me calme !  
**Yoruichi **: Ouuh j'ai peur :3  
**Kuromi **: .. ! J'vais lui casser la gueule lâche-moi que j'la défonce !  
**Kitsunaii **: Et c'est reparti.. -_-'  
Kenpachi arriva.  
**Kenpachi **: C'est quoi c'bordel. Qui est-ce qu'on entend gueuler jusqu'à la onzième.  
**Yoruichi **: C'est la naine dont tu t'occupes qui hurle comme ça je sais pas pourquoi...  
**Kuromi **: Tu sais pas pourquoi ? A ouais ? Kite lâche-moi je vais lui montrer pourquoi ! Tu vas voir c'que tu vas bouffer !  
**Kenpachi **: Aller on y va.  
Kenpachi attrapa Kuromi par son shihakusho et commença à partir.  
**Kuromi **: La prochaine fois j'te jure que j'te tue !  
**Yoruichi **:_*en faisant un signe de la main*_ bye bye ^^  
Soi fon qui venait seulement d'arriver.  
**Soi fon** : Kitsunaii ! Je vais te faire manger le sol pour me faire courir comme...  
**Yoruichi**: Tu veux lui faire manger quoi ?  
**Soi fon** : 0/0 r.. rien du tout  
**Yoruichi **: ah j'avais cru comprendre autre chose  
**Soi fon **: c'est sûrement la fatigue...  
**Yoruichi **: Peut être...  
Yoruichi se dirigea alors vers la seconde division suivie de Kite.  
**Soi fon** :_*à voix basse*_ j'aurai ta peau toi !  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O gloups !


	7. Chapter 7: TBTP,TheReturn-FromMission

Nouveaux chapitres! Bonne lecture! ^^

Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus cours de la fic... -_-'

* * *

Chapitre 7: Turn Back The Pendulum, The Return [From Mission To Prison]

Un papillon de l'enfer arriva vers Kenpachi Zaraki, qui venait encore de se paumer au milieu du Seireitei.  
-Le capitaine de la 11ème division Zaraki Kenpachi doit se rendre au Rukongai 63 afin d'y purifier des Hollow.  
**Kenpachi **: Et merde...  
**Kuromi **: Keskya ?  
**Kenpachi **: J'ai une mission...  
**Kuromi **: Ben vas-y !  
**Kenpachi **: Nan mais le pépé m'a dit d'jamais te laisser seule...  
**Kuromi **: Ah. Ben t'as qu'à m'emmener !  
**Kenpachi **: Pfff, pas le droit non plus.  
**Kuromi **: Rooh, c'est bon, tu peux me laisser aller jusqu'à la division...  
**Kenpachi **: J'te rappelle qu'on est paumés.  
**Kuromi **: Toi oui, moi non.  
**Kenpachi **: Ben on est où alors ?  
**Kuromi **: A une rue de la 13ème.  
**Kenpachi **: Teme, t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?  
**Kuromi **: Ben non, c'est marrant de te voir paumé ! Bon par contre c'est l'heure du goûter et j'ai la dalle...  
**Kenpachi **: J'ai une idée !  
**Kuromi **: Toi, une idée ? Pour ça faudrait que t'aie un cerveau !  
**Kenpachi **: Urusei gaki !  
**Kuromi **: Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Sinon c'est quoi ton idée ?  
**Kenpachi **: Ben le capitaine de la 13ème adore les gosses, donc j'vais te larguer chez lui. Y dira pas non.  
**Kuromi **: Mais... !  
**Kenpachi **: Et pi si t'as la dalle, il a d'la bouffe, il en donne tout le temps à Yachiru. Aller, je t'emmène.  
**Kuromi** _*traînée par le col*_ Quoi ? Nan ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ou j'te détruis ! Oh putain ! Naaaaaan ! Sauvez-moi !  
Lorsque Kenpachi arriva 13ème division, les soldats s'écartaient et ceux plus loin étaient et ceux prévenus par des cris ressemblants à « Nan! » ou encore « J'vais te buter! » ou bien « J'veux pas y aller! » accompagné de la réponse « T'y es déjà ».  
Arrivés devant le bureau du capitaine de la 13ème, Kenpachi ne prit pas la peine toquer, et puis il était pressé, donc il entra sans permission quelconque. Ce que deux sièges hystériques s'empressèrent de remarquer.  
**Kiyone **: On toque avant d'entrer !  
**Sentaro **: On toque avant d'entrer !  
**Kiyone **: Arrêtes de me singer !  
**Sentaro **: C'est toi le singe !  
Les deux troisièmes sièges furent poussés sur le côtés (et pas gentiment!) par le nouvel arrivant. C'est alors que l'occupant des lieux fit son apparition :  
**Ukitake **: Zaraki, que ne vaux la visite ?  
**Kenpachi **: N'y allons pas par quatre chemins-pour changer. Tu peux me garder Kuromi ?  
**Kuromi **: Naan ! J'veux pas ! J'ai des droits ! Je refuse !  
**Kenpachi **: T'as des droits, moi j'ai des devoirs dont ne pas t'laisser seule !  
**Kuromi **: K'sooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
**Ukitake **: Moi je suis d'accord...  
**Kuromi **: Toi t'occupes !  
**Kenpachi **: Bon ben 'faut que j'y aille...  
**Kuromi** _*hurlant à la mort*_ NAAAAN ! _*se rendant compte qu'elle était coincée ici*_ J'veux à manger.  
**Ukitake **: J'ai des gâteaux si tu veux.  
**Kuromi **: Moui, j'veux bien.  
Quand elle eut fini :  
**Ukitake **: Bon je vais travailler. Tu veux autre chose ?  
**Kuromi **: Nan c'est bon.  
Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle commença à faire des conneries genre aller embêter les soldats, jeter Rukia Kuchiki dans le lac avec les carpes Koi, envoyer Sentaro et Kiyone avec Rukia faire coucou aux poissons afin d'avoir la voie libre jusqu'à l'ultime étape : embêter le plus gradé de la division.  
Elle passa discrètement par la fenêtre du bureau en baissant son reiatsu, et piqua le zanpakuto du capitaine.  
Sauf qu'il l'avait remarquée.  
Il fit un shunpo et récupéra son bien.  
**Ukitake **: Tu ne touches pas à ça.  
Kuromi eut la frousse de sa vie. Même Byakuya Kuchiki ne parlait pas aussi froidement.  
**Kuromi **: J'le f'rai plus, promis !  
**Ukitake **: c'est bon alors. Tu restes ici maintenant.  
**Kuromi **: Moui.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kuromi commença à s'ennuyer. Elle commença à passer une jambe par la fenêtre, puis l'autre, espérant pouvoir s'enfuir.  
**Ukitake **: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
**Kuromi **: Euh... Je prend l'air ? _*pensant* On y croit tous ! T'es nulle!*_  
**Kenpachi** _*en dessous de la fenêtre*_ Oi Kuromi !  
**Kuromi **: Ah ben enfin ! _* signe de la main à Ukitake*_ Salut !  
**Kenpachi **: Bon on rentre.  
**Kuromi **: J'y retourne quand ?  
**Kenpachi **: Quoi ?  
**Kuromi **: Au fait, si le Kuchiki te fait une petite visite, c'est normal, j'ai mis sa sœur dans le lac.  
**Kenpachi **:...


	8. Chapter 8:TBTP, The Return-Drink Party

Turn Back The Pendulum, The Return [Drink Party]

Quelques années plus tard :  
Kuromi et Kitsunaii étaient sur le point de partir en mission lorsque Soi fon les interpella :  
**Soi fon** : Attendez !  
**Kuromi** : Tu veux quoi ?  
**Soi fon** : Je dois venir avec vous.  
**Kuromi, Kitsunaii** : Nani ?  
**Soi fon** : Yoruichi-sama m'a demandé d'avoir un œil sur toi.  
**Kuromi **: Kite ?  
**Kitsunaii** : ça c'est parce que j'ai refusé de m'occuper des recrues T-T  
**Kuromi** : Génial -.-'  
**Kitsunaii **: On a pas besoin de toi Soi fon...  
**Kuromi** : Ouais pas besoin d'un boulet !  
**Soi fon** : Nanii ?  
Yoruichi et Kisuke arrivèrent.  
**Kisuke **: Ohayo les filles !:D  
**Yoruichi **: Oi vous êtes pas encore parties ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Pourquoi tu as demandé à Soi fon de venir ? Elle ferait que me gêner...  
**Soi fon** : Si Yoruichi-sama m'a dit de venir c'est certainement que tu es incapable de tuer un hollow toute seule surtout oui !  
**Kitsunaii **: Nani ?!  
**Kisuke **:_*sortant un éventail*_ C'est beau l'amitié !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour cette abeille soumise à un chat.  
**Soi fon** : Je n'éprouve également aucune sympathie pour ce renard sans cervelle.  
**Kitsunaii **: Qui est le renard sans cervelle ?!  
**Soi fon **: Qui est l'abeille soumise au chat ?!  
**Kisuke **: Elles s'entendent bien tu ne trouves pas Yoruichi-san ?  
**Yoruichi **: Si ^^ Kite, Soi fon va avec vous.  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais enfin moi et..  
**Kitsunaii** chercha Kuromi des yeux pour finalement la voir endormie sur le sol.  
**Kitsunaii **: Et la feignasse qui dort juste là suffisons largement pour quelques hollow...  
**Yoruichi **: Soi fon va avec vous.  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais..  
**Yoruichi **:_*sourire genre Unohana*_ Elle va avec vous.  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O Ok, Kuromi, debout on y va !  
**Kuromi **: Mmh c'est pas trop tôt, bon alors on y va sans Soi fon ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Si elle vient.  
**Kuromi **: Hein ?! Mais on a pas besoin d'elle !  
**Kitsunaii **: J't'assure que c'est dans notre intérêt, si tu tiens a ta vie, elle vient.  
Kuromi se retourna et vit le sourire que Yoruichi affichait.  
**Kuromi **: O.O Ok elle vient, on y va !  
Le soir même :  
**Kuromi **: Pooouuurquoi on a dû marcher si longtemps ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre -.-  
**Kuromi **: Ne, ne, Kite, on peux passer chez Kyoraku-san ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah chaque fois qu'on y va, on finit complètement bourrées...-_-'  
**Kuromi **: Steuplééééé...  
**Kitsunaii **: Si Lisa n'est pas à proximité, ok.  
**Kuromi **: Yahouhou on y va !  
Elle marchèrent jusqu'aux quartiers de Kyoraku.  
**Kuromi **: Ooii Kyoraku ouvre c'est Kuromi !  
**Kyoraku **:_*ouvrant la porte*_ Hé les filles restez pas dehors, entrez boire un vers !  
**Kuromi **: On est venu pour ça !  
**Kitsunaii **: Oh Ukitake-san vous buvez ? O.O  
**Ukitake **: A l'occasion oui ^^  
**Kyoraku **: Allons venez vous asseoir et prenez un vers !  
Plus tard dans la soirée  
**Kuromi **: J'suis conplètement beurré x.x  
**Kitsunaii **: En même temps quelle idée de boire 7 bouteilles...  
**Kuromi **: J'avais soif :D  
**Kitsunaii **: Une très grosse soif alors...  
**Kuromi **: Tu peux parler t'en a bu 5 toi !  
**Kitsunaii **: Peut être mais moi je les tiens mes bouteilles ;)  
**Kyoraku **: Tu tiendras toujours avec une de plus ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu me défies ?  
**Kyoraku **: Alors cap d'en boire une de plus ?  
**Kitsunaii **: File-moi ça !  
Kite bu coup sec sa bouteille de saké.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ok boire d'un seul coup mauvaise idée...  
**Ukitake **: Je t'aurai prévenue...  
**Kuromi **: Ne Ukitake-san, pourquoi tu parles à la plante ?  
**Ukitake **: Quelle plante, c'est Kitsunaii !  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh Ukitake-san, je suis là...  
**Ukitake **: Ah oui, en effet, j'ai confondu.  
**Kitsunaii **: J'ai pas une tête de plante verte ! T-T  
**Kyoraku **: Laisse va il a un coup dans le nez le pauvre...  
**Kuromi **: Hé 'y a Ukitake-san qui vient de s'écrouler sous la table !  
**Kyoraku **: Bah laisse le là il est bien  
**Kitsunaii **: Quelle heure il est ?  
**Kyoraku **: 23 heures passées.  
**Kitsunaii **: Nani ?! J'vais me faire tuée par Yoruichi, elle va encore me dire qui faut pas que je boive pendant mes heures de ronde et elle va me coller Soi fon sur le dos et j'vais devoir remplir tous les papier et.. et...  
Kuromi attrapa Kite lui mit une bonne baffe en la secouant.  
**Kuromi **: Ressaisit-toi !  
**Kyoraku **: Intervention nécessaire !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*balançant la table devant elle*_ N'en mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça tu veux te battre ?!  
**Kuromi **: Naaniiii ?! Tu crois peut être que tu m'impressionnes, sale renard !  
**Kitsunaii **: Qui est le sale renard espèce de sadique complètement tarée ?!  
**Kuromi **: C'est toi et alors ya un problème ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: J'vais te refaire le portrait !  
**Kuromi **: C'est ça oui !  
**Kyoraku **: Je me suis toujours demandé de vous deux qui est la plus forte...  
**Kitsunaii**,**Kuromi** : moi !  
**Kuromi **: Comment ça toi ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: Je pourrais dire la même !  
**Kuromi **: Je suis bien plus forte que toi tout le monde le sais !  
**Kitsunaii **: A ouais et en quel honneur ?  
**Kuromi **: Parce que moi j'hésite pas à attaquer les plus forts !  
**Kitsunaii **: Ouais et bien souvent tu finis à la 4ème division !  
**Kuromi **: Et alors je me bats quand même contre eux et toi tu essaies de toujours d'éviter les combats !  
**Kitsunaii **: ça prouve que moi j'utilise le muscle appelé cerveau !  
**Kuromi **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: Que toi t'es qu'une brute sans cervelle !  
**Kuromi **: A ouais ?! Viens te battre !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je répondrai pas à ta provocation, ce serait agir comme toi !  
**Kuromi **: Trouillarde !  
**Kitsunaii **: Qui est la trouillarde espèce de sadique ?  
**Kuromi **: C'est toi et alors 'y a un problème peut être ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ouais et je vais te régler ton compte très vite !  
**Kuromi **: Ah ouais quand tu veux j't'éclate Kitsune débile !  
**Kitsunaii **:.. ! T'aurais jamais dû dire ça tu l'auras cherché !  
Kite sauta sur Kuromi et tapa sa tête sur le sol.  
**Kitsunaii **: Il est bon le parquet hein !  
Kuromi la fit basculer et la balança contre le mur qui s'effondra.  
**Kuromi **: C'est bon le béton ?!  
**Kitsunaii **:_*sortant des débris*_ Tu vas me le payer !  
Kitsunaii attrapa la table et la balança sur Kuromi qui se le prit en pleine face.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu kiffes le bois ?!  
**Kuromi **: Teme.. j'vais t'buter !  
**Kyoraku **: Allons allons les filles..  
**Kuromi,Kitsunaii** : Urusei !  
Kuromi attrapa une des bouteille de sake et la balança sur Kite qui se brisa et lui fit une coupure sur la joue.  
**Kuromi **: tch !  
**Kitsunaii **: Espèce de _(censuré)_ !  
**Kuromi **: Heeiin ? Tu me cherches vraiment là ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: Avec ta gueule on peut pas t'manquer !  
**Kuromi **: J'vais t'buter !  
Kuromi attrapa une porte (oui elle l'a enlevée de son socle) et la balança sur Kite qui la prit de plein fouet , Kitsunaii sauta sur Kuromi et la balança contre un mur qui se détruit , elles se trouvaient à présent dehors.  
**Kuromi **: Tu l'auras voulu !  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu veux le jouer comme ça !  
Elles sortirent leurs zampakuto ,elle se foncèrent dessus et le fracas des armes commença, Kuromi attrapa Kite par l'écharpe et l'écrasa dans le sol, celle-ci se releva et la poussa contre un mur alors que les deux filles allaient retirer l'objet qui bridait leurs reiatsu. Yoruichi donna un coup (un peu fort) sur la tête à Kite et Kenpachi (un peu fort aussi) sur Kuromi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Itai.. qui est le teme qui a fait.. oh Yoruichi.. tu vas bien ?  
**Yoruichi **: C'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous jouez à quoi toutes les deux ?!  
**Kuromi **: Qui a fait ça que je le bute ?!  
**Kenpachi **: C'est moi  
**Kuromi **: De quel droit tu me cognes ?!  
**Kenpachi **: De quel droit tu détruis le sol et les murs ?!  
**Kuromi **: Euh au nom des combats ? :D  
Kuromi se prit un autre coup.  
**Kuromi **: Maieuh T-T  
**Yoruichi **: Kite..  
**Kitsunaii **: Oui ? :D  
**Yoruichi **: C'est quoi ce trou dans le mur ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Je vois pas de trou moi...  
**Yoruichi **: T'es sûr ? Viens voir par là !  
Kitsunaii s'approcha et Yoruichi lui mit un autre coup sur la tête.  
**Yoruichi **: Et là tu le vois ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah ce trou là... C'est Kuromi !  
**Kuromi **: Heiin ?! C'est toi qui m'a balancée dedans !  
**Kitsunaii **: T'as des preuves ?!  
**Kuromi**: Mon poing dans tes dents ça va être une preuve !  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah ouais ?!  
**Kyoraku **: Oi Yoruichi-san Kenpachi-san si elles se sont battues, c'est un peu de ma faute...  
**Tous **:..  
**Kuromi **: Ouais voilà c'est ça !  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est tout de sa faute !  
les filles se prirent un autre coup de la part de leurs mentors.  
**Kenpachi **: Kuromi tu rentres à la 11ème et attend toi à ce que je te frappe encore pour tes conneries !  
**Kuromi **: Heiin ! ça va pas dans ta tête le vieux ? Tu veux ma mort !  
**Kenpachi **: Attend ça c'est encore rien maintenant t'y vas ! _*regard noir*_  
**Yoruichi **: Kite tu rentres tout de suite et tu vas te charger de nettoyer les quartiers, remplir les papiers, t'occuper des recrues...  
**Kitsunaii **: Hein ? Mais ça va pas, tu te prends pour qui t'es pas ma m...  
**Yoruichi **: Tu rentres immédiatement ! _*regard noir encore pire que Kenpachi*_  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O ok...  
**Kyoraku **: Yoruichi-san je crois qu'elle tient pas debout.  
**Kuromi **:_*un vers a la main*_ C'est même une certitude oui !  
**Kenpachi**: Amène toi !  
**Kuromi**: Oui oui j'arrive ! O.O  
**Yoruichi **: C'est pas vrai faut que j'te porte maintenant !  
**Kyoraku **: T'as pas trop le choix je crois...  
**Yoruichi **: C'est pas possible -_-  
Alors elle aida Kite à marcher.  
**Kitsunaii **: Attend va pas trop vite j'vais vomir x.x  
**Yoruichi **: Vomit-moi dessus et je te tue !  
**Kitsunaii **: H..hai !  
Tous partirent, pas très loin de la seconde division  
**Yoruichi** : Ça commence à bien faire ces histoires ! Tu es toujours en train d'enchaîner conneries sur conneries ! Je sais plus quoi faire de toi à force ! Je vais plus te supporter très longtemps si tu continue sur ce chemin là ! Dés que t'es avec Kuromi tu bois, dés que tu bois tu te bats, dés que tu te bats avec Kuromi tu détruis tout ! J'en ai ma claque de toi ! Tu vas finir par salir la réputation des Shihoin !  
Kitsunaii qui avait décuité se dégagea de Yoruichi.  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est toi qui as décidé de me prendre en charge.  
**Yoruichi **: Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te comportes ainsi  
**Kitsunaii **: Si c'est moi le problème ça peut tout de suite s'arranger j'ai juste à me casser !  
**Yoruichi **:..  
**Kitsunaii **: Je prend ça pour un oui, sayonara et bonjour à TA famille qui doit tenir sa réputation !  
**Yoruichi **: C'est pas MA famille c'est NOTRE famille !  
**Kitsunaii **: On est pas de la même famille je te rappelle que j'ai été ramassée dans le rukongai. Nous sommes de classe totalement opposées.  
**Yoruichi **: Le jour où j'ai décidé de t'adopter je t'ai reconnue comme étant ma petite sœur, je ne te parle pas de classe sociale mais de liens, alors ne me dit pas ce genre de choses.  
**Kitsunaii **: Je ne fais que dire la vérité.. Mais c'est vrai que je t'ai toujours un peu considérée comme une grande sœur. Malgré la difficulté que j'ai à faire confiance toi tu as réussi à gagner la mienne.  
**Yoruichi **: Après toutes ces années on finit enfin par se comprendre. :) Mais t'en fait pas t'es toujours punie ;)  
**Kitsunaii:** T-T  
Le lendemain Kite tomba sur Kuromi  
**Kitsunaii**: Ohayo Kuromi, finalement Kenpachi t'a fait quoi ?  
**Kuromi**: Bah disons que j'ai eu très mal.. Et toi elle t'a fait quoi Yoruichi ?  
**Kitsunaii**: Bah disons que je suis.. occupée pour les quatre prochains jours .


	9. Chapter 9: Let Stop The Pendulum Again

Voilà les chapitres de la journée! :)

* * *

Chapitre 9: Let Stop The Pendulum Again

Kuromi était tranquillement en train de combattre à la onzième division lorsque Kitsunaii arriva en shunpo au milieu du terrain d'entraînement :  
**Kuromi **: Keskya Kite, tu vois bien que j'suis occupée là !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*air grave*_ C'est important...  
**Kuromi **:_*mettant un coup à un soldat essayant de l'attaquer en traître*_ Vas-y mais grouilles !  
**Kitsunaii **: Pas ici.  
Elles effectuèrent un shunpo.  
**Kuromi **: Bon alors ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Dernièrement j'ai observé Urahara taicho.  
**Kuromi **: Et ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Et il a fabriqué une chose qui me paraît assez dangereuse...  
**Kuromi **: Et alors ? C'est le genre d'Urahara et surtout de Kurotsuchi de fabriquer des trucs dangereux  
**Kitsunaii **: Oui sauf que tu trouves ça normal que Aizen fukutaicho fabrique une chose semblable ?  
**Kuromi **: Développe.  
**Kitsunaii **: Aizen demande à ses soldats de prendre des âmes du rukongai pour nourrir son objet qui s'appelle hogyokou seulement ça le renforce pas assez alors il veut le faire fusionner avec celui d'Urahara.  
**Kuromi **:_*baille et regarde la lame de son katana*_ Mmh..  
**Kitsunaii **: Selon moi Aizen prépare quelque chose de pas très net, il faut qu'on agisse mais j'ignore comment...  
**Kuromi **:_*sourire sadique*_ Fastoche on pique le hogyokou d'Urahara et on se fait une exil party sur terre ! Avec un peu de chance, y'aura même d'la baston !  
**Kitsunaii **: mmh... un exil. C'est dangereux, Yoru-nee et Kenpachi vont certainement nous prendre pour des traîtres.. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.. Mais si c'est pour les protéger alors on doit le faire. Rendez-vous ce soir, 23 heures, devant la 2nd division.  
**Kuromi **: Ça marche.  
23 heures, quartiers de la 2nd division.  
**Kuromi**: CH'UI LA !  
**Kitsunaii **: Urusei, on va se faire repérer...  
**Kuromi **: Ah ouais k'so !  
Kitsunaii consternée se tapa le front.  
**Kitsunaii **: Bon tu vas discrètement récupérer le hogyokou d'Urahara. C'est facile, il est en plein milieu de la salle sur le bureau.  
**Kuromi **: Mais il est intelligent ou con Urahara ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Urusei je finis. Après, tu me rejoins au senkaimon comprendo ?  
**Kuromi **: No problem !  
Les deux shinigami se séparèrent d'un shunpo, du coté de Kuromi tout se passait... Bah se passait quoi.  
**Kuromi **:_*chuchote*_ Kuso, pourquoi j'arrive pas à baisser mon reiatsu au max ! Bon, tant pis, si j'me fait repérer, baston !  
Elle avait raison quelqu'un la repéra mais elle ne le sut pas tout de suite. Kitsunaii de son coté avait fini de préparer le senkaimon quand Kuromi arriva. Elles allaient partir lorsque quatre personnes arrivèrent.  
**Yoruichi **: Que faites-vous ?  
**Kuromi **:..  
**Kitsunaii **:...  
**Yoruichi **: Kite !  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh... Faut que j'y aille !  
**Soi Fon **:_*hurlant*_ Pas question !  
**Kitsunaii **: Soi fon.. Laisse tomber tu n'as aucune chance...  
**Soi** F**on **: C'est c'qu'on va voir !  
Soi Fon fit alors un shunpo derrière Kite, mais celle-ci l'anticipa et évita le coup puis elle mit une pichenette à **Soi** **Fon** qui vola et fit connaissance avec le mur .  
**Kuromi **: Je sais pas toi mais moi j'aime pas trop la deco xD  
**Kitsunaii **: Mmh.. je suis d'accord  
**Soi Fon **: Kono ama ! Bukkoroshite yaru !  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est ça mais en attendant tu es bel et bien coincée dans ce mur...  
**Soi** **Fon **: TEME !  
**Kuromi **: C'est pas tout mais moi aussi je veux m'amuser !  
Juste à ce moment là, les deux autres personnes foncèrent sur elle : elle les arrêta d'un coup de zanpakuto  
**Kuromi **: Ben alors Ken-nii-chan on est fatigué ? Et toi Ukitake-san je te croyais plus fort que ça !  
**Ukitake **:..  
**Kenpachi **: Tu vas voir !  
Et il fonça sur elle Kuromi se décala et frappa Kenpachi. Lorsqu'il passa à coté seulement, celui-ci augmenta son reiatsu ce qui lui permit de ne pas être blessé. Profitant de l'état de surprise, le capitaine de la 13ème division attaqua d'un shunpo la sadique qui évita de justesse le coup, ce qui lui valu une coupure au bras.  
**Yoruichi **: Kite.. Arrête ça et rentre avec moi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Je.._*baisse les yeux*_ Je ne peux pas...  
**Yoruichi **: Mais.. Pourquoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Pour vous tous !  
Devant cette affirmation, Yoruichi resta perplexe et Kitsunaii en profita pour lancer un bakudo  
**Kitsunaii **: Bakudo no 30 :Shitotsu Sansen  
Et Yoruichi se fit avoir par un truc encore plus pourri que Soi fon (Soi fon, Yoruichi : on a entendu :!-Kite : sumimasen T-T)  
**Kitsunaii **: Kuromi ! On y va !  
**Kuromi **:_*toujours en train de combattre*_ Déjà ?! Mais on est même pas passé aux choses sérieuses !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*insistant sur chaque mots*_ J'ai dit on y va !  
**Kuromi **:_*teint pâle*_ J'arrive...  
les deux filles se placèrent devant le senkaimon.  
**Kuromi **: Salut les gens ! A la revoyure !  
**Kitsunaii **:*à voix basse* Sumimasen minna-san...  
**?**:Hado no°73 Soren Sokatsui !  
**Kitsunaii **: Nani ?!  
**Kuromi **: Gné ?  
Les filles eurent juste le temps d'esquiver mais Kuromi lâcha le hogyokou.  
**Kuromi **: Urahara !  
**Kisuke **:_*ramassant le hougyokou*_ Je vais te dire Yoruichi-san pourquoi Kite ne peut pas rentrer bien gentiment avec toi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Urahara taicho..  
**Kisuke**:_*tout en libérant Yoruichi du bakudo*_ Si elles doivent partir, c'est qu'elles m'ont volé le hogyokou et elles comptaient s'enfuir sans dire un mot !  
**Tous **: Hein ?!  
**Yoruichi **: Kite.. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Attend, je vais tout t'expli...  
Yoruichi fit un shunpo et vint mettre un coup de poing dans le mur juste à coté du visage de Kite.  
**Yoruichi **: Répond !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je... Hai.. C'est bien vrai.  
**Yoruichi **: Tu l'as vraiment volé ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai...  
Yoruichi mit alors un énorme coup dans le ventre de Kitsunaii qui cracha du sang.  
**Kuromi **: Kisama ! Comment tu peux lui faire ça !  
Sur ce moment inattention, Kenpachi et Ukitake plaquèrent Kuromi au sol.  
**Kenpachi **: Bouge pas.  
**Kuromi **: Teme...  
**Yoruichi **: Kitsunaii j'avais une confiance aveugle en toi.. j'aurais dû me douter de tes intentions... Tu nous a tous trahis et pour ça.. je te tuerai de mes propres mains !  
**Kitsunaii **:.. !  
**Urahara **:_*sortant Soi fon du mur*_ Yoruichi-san ne t'emporte pas, elles doivent passer devant les 46 de Chuo. Soi fon, viens avec moi, allons chercher les autorités.  
Soi Fon regarda Yoruichi; celle-ci fit un signe de la tête. Le capitaine de la 12ème division partit d'un shunpo suivi par Soi Fon.  
**Yoruichi **: Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de faire je te faisais confiance..  
**Kitsunaii **: Et toi alors ?! Tu m'avais promis !  
Yoruichi fut surpris de ces mots ce qui baissa sa garde juste un instant largement suffisant pour Kite.  
**Kitsunaii **: bakudo n°63 sajo sabaku ! _*se retournant vers Kenpachi et Ukitake*_ Kuromi, casse toi ! Hado n°88 hiryu gekizoku shinten raiho !  
Kuromi réussit à attraper Ukitake pour le pousser sur Kenpachi et évita le hado de justesse.  
**Kuromi **: Mais ça va pas, tu veux ma mort !  
**Yoruichi **: Nani ? Un hado de ce niveau sans incantation ?!  
**Kuromi **: Tch, tu ne sais même pas de quoi ta propre apprentie est capable, tu me ferais presque pitié...  
Ukitake très mal en point réussit à prononcer quelques mots.  
**Ukitake **: Pourquoi Kuromi ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ?  
Puis il s'évanouit.  
**Kuromi **:... Si tu savais... Kite, on se casse avant que les autres rappliquent !  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai..  
**Kenpachi **: Reviens là Kuromi on en a pas fini !  
**Kuromi**: T'en fait pas Ken-nii-chan, ce n'est que partie remise...  
**Kenpachi **:_*se relevant*_ Tch, y a pas de partie remise, on en fini maintenant !  
Kuromi se déplaça d'un shunpo et planta Kenpachi et son zanpakuto.  
**Kuromi **: Une autre fois j'ai dit !  
Kuromi entra alors dans le senkaimon.  
**Kitsunaii **:_*chuchotant*_ Sumimasen Yoru-nee..  
puis elle entra à son tour.

* * *

Ca a été particulièrement amusant d'imaginer Soi Fon dans le mur... Dessiner cette scène aussi était très amusant...

Enfin bref je vous laisse lire la suite...


	10. Chapter 10: Bloody Reunion

Chapitre 10:Bloody Reunion

En prison.  
**Kuromi **: Aaaaaah je veux sortir y'a rien a faire ici !  
**Kitsunaii **: Fais moins de bruit baka ! J'essaie de trouver une solution  
**Kuromi **: Bah dépêche-toi un peu parce que sinon je vais faire une crise de nerf  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir aussi toi.. A moins que tu ne sois incapable d'utiliser ce muscle appelé cerveau ?  
**Kuromi **:_*attrapant Kite par le col*_ Temeee tu veux te battre ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Lâche-moi, tas de muscles inutile.  
**Kuromi **: Tch, si au moins on pouvait régler son compte à Aizen avant qu'ils nous condamnent à la peine de mort, j'aurai bien voulu botter le cul de cet enfoiré, aaah mais faut pas rêver le gotei 13 a bien trop de fierté pour nous laisser sortir  
**Kitsunaii **:... ! Mais Kuromi t'es un génie !  
**Kuromi **: Uh ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais oui, on a qu'a faire un marché avec le gotei, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen de les faire accepter.  
**Kuromi **: Ah si tu le dis, c'est quand qu'ils vont nous juger ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ils ne devrait pas tarder je crois...  
**Kuromi **: Bah tiens les voilà !  
**Kitsunaii **: Reste tranquille tu veux...  
**Kuromi **: Oh mais tu me connais  
**Kitsunaii **: Bah oui justement -.-'  
Kuromi et Kitsunaii furent emmenées devant les 46 de Chuo :  
**25**: Maintenant nous allons décider de votre sort, voilà les tords dont vous êtes accusés : vous avez tenté de voler le hogyokou, avez attaqué trois capitaines a deux reprises , vous avez déserté la Soul Society et êtes revenues pour une raison inconnue et par votre faute, Aizen est à nos portes en tant qu'ennemi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Par notre faute ?  
**Kuromi **: Pour tout le reste ok on l'a fait mais c'est pas de notre faute si Aizen est votre ennemi après tout si vous nous aviez laisser voler le hogyokou Aizen ne se le serait pas approprié, et puis en plus de ça nous on le savait pas très net Aizen mais vous nous écoutez jamais donc bon..  
**14 **: Silence ! Personne ne vous a donné le droit de parler ! Pour tous ces faits, vous serez condamnées à la peine de mort.  
**Kuromi **: Je le savais...  
**Kitsunaii **: Mmh.. Puis-je ajouter quelque chose ?  
**17 **: Quoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ne voudriez-vous pas passer en quelque sorte.. un marché ?  
**21 **: Un marché ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Oui, nous pourrions vous aider à vaincre Aizen...  
**18 **: Que voulez-vous en échange ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Alléger un peu la peine comme un simple exil sur terre par exemple.  
**Kuromi **: On vous aidera à botter le cul de l'autre car 'faut avouer que maintenant que Kurosaki Ichigo n'a plus ses pouvoirs vous n'avez aucune chance.  
**35 **: Malgré cette affront votre aide nous serait utile.. Requête acceptée.  
**Kenpachi **: Nani ?!  
**Yoruichi **:Vous ne pouvez pas accepter !  
**10 **: Et pourtant nous venons de le faire. Kasukane Kitsunaii, Kamiryu Kuromi sont à présent nos alliées dans cette bataille mais vous serez sous constante surveillance de la part des capitaines de la seconde et onzième division.  
**Kenpachi **: Pourquoi c'est à nous de nous en charger ?  
**Yoruichi **: Et si on refuse ?  
**44 **: Vous ne pouvez pas refuser c'est un ordre. Si nous vous désignons vous c'est que vous les connaissez mieux que personne, vous connaissez leurs capacités et de quoi elles sont capables.  
**Kenpachi **: tch !  
**Yoruichi **:...  
Kuromi et Kitsunaii discutaient à voix basse.  
**Kuromi **: Manquait plus que ça, y vont pas nous faire de cadeaux...  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est vrai que ça je n'y avais pas pensé..  
**Kuromi **: Euh dit t'as remarqué le regard de haine que vient de te lancer Yoruichi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Oui et je crois que j'ai intérêt à faire attention à ne pas baisser ma garde.. et toi aussi fait gaffe parce que Kenpachi a pas l'air très content aussi.  
**Kuromi **: C'est vrai.. Mais le bon coté c'est que lui ne m'attaquera pas dans le dos mais de front toi t'es vraiment dans la merde...  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai... T-T... Mais dit moi c'est Ukitake-san que tu es en train de reluquer là ? :3  
**Kuromi **: O/O N'importe quoi je.. je regardais le mur...  
**Kitsunaii **: Ouais ouais :3 Tu fais du charme au mur maintenant ?  
**Kuromi **: Urusei... Et je ne fais pas de charme...  
**Kitsunaii **: Ha ha :3  
**1**: La réunion est terminée, que tout le monde retourne à la préparation de cette guerre. Kenpachi Zaraki et Yoruichi Shihoin, amenez Kitsunaii Kasukane et Kuromi Kamiryû dans les quartiers de la seconde division et surveillez-les en permanence.  
**Kuromi **: C'est pas cool ça !  
**Kitsunaii **: Tais toi et avance.  
Dans le couloir qui mène à la division, Yoruichi tenta de porter un coup de poing à son ancienne élève qui l'arrêta avec le sien.  
**Kuromi **: Wow on a encore rien fait et on a même pas parlé, pourquoi tu l'attaques déjà ?.. Ken-nii-chan, ranges ton zampakuto steuplé o.o  
**Kenpachi **: On a pas besoin de vous dans cette guerre !  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est là que tu te trompes.  
**Yoruichi **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
**Kuromi **: Ce qu'on veut dire c'est qu'on c'est déjà ce qu'Aizen prépare...  
**Kenpachi **: Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?  
**Kuromi **: Allons allons, comme si on allait vous le dire... Après il n'y aurait plus aucune raison qui vous empêcherait de nous tuer...  
**Kenpachi **: Tch  
**Yoruichi **: A la moindre bavure de votre part je vous tue.  
**Kitsunaii **: T'en fais pas on ne te laissera pas ce plaisir.  
**Yoruichi **: Donne moi ton zanpakuto.  
**Kitsunaii **: Pardon ?  
**Kenpachi **: Toi aussi Kuromi.  
**Kuromi **: Euh non.  
**Yoruichi **: Donnez-les nous tout de suite.  
**Kenpachi **: Sinon on vous les prend de force.  
Kitsunaii défit son zanpakuto et le donna à Yoruichi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tiens, tu es satisfaite maintenant ?  
**Kenpachi **: Kuromi, ton zanpakuto, tout de suite.  
**Kuromi **: Tch t'as intérêt d'en prendre soin !  
Elle tendit son arme au capitaine de la onzième qui la prit.  
**Kuromi **: De toute façon Kitsunaii peut vous enchaîner des attaques sans arme...  
**Kitsunaii **: Urusei o.o  
**Kenpachi **: Tu as raison on devrait peut être t'attacher quelque part...  
**Kitsunaii **: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi T-T  
**Kuromi **: Oh gomene :D  
**Kitsunaii **: J'aurai ta peau -.-'  
**Yoruichi **: Si elle attaque je m'en charge.  
**Kitsunaii **: Uh ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'attaquerais ?  
**Yoruichi **: Tu l'as déjà fait deux fois.  
**Kuromi **: Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit hein?:D  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais tu vas finir par la fermer toi ?! La seul personne que je risque d'attaquer ici, c'est toi...  
**Kuromi **: Pff rabat-joie U.U  
**Yoruichi **: Ca suffit, on va régler ça tout de suite.  
**Kitsunaii **: Hein ?  
**Kenpachi **: J'attendais que tu dises ça !  
**Kuromi **: Euh que quelqu'un m'explique...  
**Yoruichi **: On va se battre maintenant comme ça ce sera réglé.  
**Kitsunaii **: Comme ça on sera blessé avant d'aller combattre Aizen, mais oui magnifique, dis-moi, t'en a d'autres des idées comme ça ? -.-'  
**Kuromi **:_*sourire sadique*_ Alors tu veux te batte Ken-nii-chan ?  
**Kenpachi **:_*sourire sadique aussi*_ On a toujours dit qu'on se battrait sérieusement un jour ce jour est arrivé !  
**Kitsunaii **: Nan mais vous êtes sérieux vous ?! en plus c'est pas le moment de se battre.  
**Kuromi **: C'est le moment parfait justement, mais on devrait aller dans un endroit désert, histoire de ne rien détruire...  
**Kenpachi **: Tout à fait.  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais.. Mais.. mais ça va pas c'est pas du tout le moment...  
**Yoruichi **: Il faut régler ça tout de suite.  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est pas vrai T-T bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix...  
Les quatre shinigami partirent plus loin, Kenpachi et Kuromi s'arrêtèrent dans une forêt déserte tandis que Yoruichi et Kitsunaii se trouvaient dans un vaste terrain rocailleux, les combats commencèrent à peine que les dégâts se firent déjà voir. A chaque fois que les armes de Kenpachi et Kuromi se croisaient, des arbres se faisaient arracher par la pression.  
**Kuromi **: Alors Ken-nii-chan, si on devenait sérieux ?  
**Kenpachi **: j'allais te le proposer !*sourire sadique*  
Les deux défirent les bouffe-reiatsu.  
**Kuromi **: Yoshaa on peut y aller !  
**Kenpachi **: Ca va devenir intéressant...  
Kitsunaii et Yoruichi se trouvait un peu plus loin.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ils ont déjà libéré tant de reiatsu, ils ne peuvent pas se battre calmement ces deux-là ?  
Yoruichi tenta de porter un coup à Kite qui l'esquiva.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu es bien sûre de vouloir te battre ?  
**Yoruichi **: Evidemment que je suis sûre !  
Elle porta alors plusieurs coups mais Kite se contentait d'esquiver.  
**Yoruichi **: Tu ne vas pas te battre sérieusement ?  
**Kitsunaii **: J'ai pas très envie...  
**Yoruichi **: Dans ce cas je vais devoir te forcer à devenir sérieuse !  
**Kitsunaii **: Nani ?  
Yoruichi fit un shunpo derrière Kite et lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes qui fit voler la blonde contre un rocher qui se brisa au moment de l'impact Kite cracha du sang.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ma parole, c'est devenu une habitude de me faire cracher du sang ou quoi ?!  
**Yoruichi **: Et maintenant ?  
**Kitsunaii **:_*s'essuyant les lèvres*_ Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Ok on va la jouer comme ça...  
Kitsunaii retira son écharpe pour libérer son reiatsu.  
**Kitsunaii **: Kogoeru Zen'in , Aisu no Kitsune !  
Du côté de Kuromi  
**Kuromi **: Tiens, Kitsunaii s'est enfin décidée à devenir sérieuse...  
**Kenpachi **: C'est moi ton adversaire !  
Kenpachi porta un coup à Kuromi qui la bloqua de son arme et le repoussa.  
**Kuromi **: C'est vrai, finissons notre combat d'abord... Wataru Seishin, Gyaku Jigoku !  
Kuromi chargea Kenpachi, elle enchaînait parfaitement les coups avec ses deux sabres. Kenpachi fit un shunpo mais Kuromi lança une des ses armes derrière lui et tira sur la chaîne ce qui eut pour effet d'entourer le capitaine et de l'immobiliser.  
**Kuromi **: Je te croyais plus fort que ça Ken-nii-chan...  
**Kenpachi **: Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!  
Il tira alors la chaîne et fit voler Kuromi. Alors qu'il allait lui affliger un coup, elle fit en sorte que le katana soit pris dans un des maillons de la chaîne pour le bloquer et le frapper, Kenpachi esquiva au dernier moment mais il eu une petite coupure sur la joue.  
**Kuromi **:_*sourire sadique*_ Alors ?  
**Kenpachi **: Tch c'est pas fini.  
**Kuromi **: Avec une si petite coupure j'espère bien !  
Kenpachi fonça à nouveau sur Kuromi qui lança un des ses katana. Le capitaine l'attrapa.  
**Kenpachi **: je t'ai eu !  
Il tira coup sec sur l'épée et fit tourbillonner Kuromi pour finalement l'écraser au sol. Le capitaine fit un shunpo et les deux shinigami s'enfoncèrent mutuellement leurs sabres dans le ventre.  
**Kenpachi **: Tch !  
**Kuromi **: Ca suffira pas à me mettre à terre !  
Ils firent tous les deux un shunpo en arrière. Les deux sadiques augmentèrent leurs reiatsu au maximum.  
**Kenpachi **: Cette attaque..  
**Kuromi **: Sera la dernière !  
Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et leurs zanpakuto s'entrechoquèrent, une énorme quantité de reiatsu fut libéré. Une lumière transperça le ciel suivie d'une explosion qui détruisit tout ce qui les entourait. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois la fumée dissipée, on distingua les deux shinigami : Kuromi avait planté ses deux sabres dans le torse de Kenpachi, lui avait son zampakuto planté tout le long de torse de la blonde.  
**Kuromi **: J'ai... gagné !...  
**Kenpachi **: Tch...  
Et ils s'effondrèrent .  
Retour à Kitsunaii qui avait utilisé son shikai et avait prit le dessus sur Yoruichi :  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu aurais dû arrêter ce combat quand tu le pouvais encore Yoru-nee.  
**Yoruichi **: Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !  
Yoruichi utilisa un shunpo en face de Kite pour lui mettre un coup de poing qui bloqua l'attaque mais se fit éjecter et dérapa. Kite fit un geste dans la main et le renard arriva a toute vitesse pour sauter sur Yoruichi qui mit ses bras devant son visage pour se défendre. La blonde bougea un doigt et le renard mordit le bras de la capitaine qui éjecta l'animal.  
**Kitsunaii **:_*se relevant*_ On a assez joué !  
**Yoruichi **: Tu as raison !  
Elle fit un shunpo pour attaquer Kite qui matérialisa un sabre blanc et tenta de frapper Yoruichi mais la capitaine coinça le poignet de Kitsunaii entre ses chevilles et le tordit. L'arme tomba au sol Yoruichi s'en empara et fit un shunpo en arrière, constatant qu'elle n'était plus armée, Kite matérialisa un autre sabre :  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu veux m'attaquer avec mon propre katana ? Ironique, mais ça ne suffira pas a me blesser...  
A cette instant une énorme quantité de reiatsu se fit sentir suivit d'un explosion.  
**Kitsunaii **: Kuromi ?  
Yoruichi profita de cette instant d'inattention pour foncer sur Kitsunaii :  
**Yoruichi **: Ne baisse pas ta garde.  
**Kitsunaii **: Je ne l'ai pas baissée.  
**Yoruichi **: nani ?!  
La blonde lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol, Yoruichi enfonça le sabre de glace dans le ventre de Kite, celle-ci tira le bras de son ancienne mentor ayant pour effet d'enfoncer d'avantage le katana.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ca y est, tu m'as eu, on est quitte...  
Et elle s'effondra.


	11. Chapter 11:After Close To Death

Chapitre 11:After Close To Death

Lorsque Kuromi se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit dans une salle blanche :  
**?:** Tu te réveilles enfin, feignasse ?  
**Kuromi **: Wow quel accueil Ken-nii-chan ! Où est Kite ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ici, Dit donc tu as traîné!Tu as dormi toute une journée !  
**Kuromi **: Ah, quand même...  
**Kenpachi **: Dépèche-toi d'aller mieux qu'on fasse un match où il y a un vainqueur !  
**Kuromi **: On sait tout les deux que c'est moi qui aie gagné...  
**Kenpachi **: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
**Kuromi **: L'instinct, j'ai gagné et tu as perdu, c'est tout ! De toute manière tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi puisque je suis plus forte que toi !  
**Kenpachi **: Qui est dans un lit de la 4ème division là ?  
**Kuromi **: Aucun rapport.  
**Kenpachi **: Justement il y en a un je crois.  
**Kuromi **: Pas du tout j'ai gagné, c'est tout !  
**Kenpachi **: Ah oui, tu veux remettre ça ?!  
**Kuromi **:_*se levant de son lit*_ Je te règle ton compte quand tu veux !  
Unohana Retsu, capitaine de la 4ème division fit alors son entrée :  
**Unohana **:Allons Kuromi, que fais-tu debout ?  
**Kuromi **: Unohana ?  
**Unohana **: Rallonge-toi, tu as besoin de repos  
**Kuromi **: Mais non pas besoin je vais très bien !  
**Unohana **: Rallonge-toi  
**Kuromi **: Mais puisque je vais bien  
Unohana fit ce sourire bien à elle :  
**Unohana **: Rallonge-toi  
**Kuromi **: O.O ok  
**Unohana **: Je vais chercher vos résultats, je repasse d'ici cinq minutes...  
**Kuromi **:_*parlant doucement*_ Crève en route si possible...  
**Unohana **: Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
**Kuromi **: Non non O.O  
Unohana sortit de la chambre et Yoruichi entra :  
**Yoruichi **: Tiens, tu es réveillée Kuromi...  
**Kuromi **: Ouais pourquoi tu aurais voulu que je ne me réveille pas ?  
**Yoruichi **: Qui sait ?:3  
**Kuromi **: Baka neko è-é  
Yoruichi ignora la provocation de Kuromi et avança vers Kite :  
**Yoruichi **: Pourquoi avoir fait ça durant notre combat ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu me reprochais de t'avoir attaquée j'ai juste.. égalisé les choses dira-t-on.  
Kitsunaii s'arrêta bouche bée en remarquant Kurotsuchi Mayuri au bout du lit en train de la fixer.  
**Mayuri **: Continuez, je récolte juste des informations  
**Kitsunaii **: Nani ?  
**Mayuri **: Oui je récolte des informations sur toi puisque je prévois de te modifier.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah ok.. pardon ?!  
**Mayuri **: Allons, ça va juste faire... très mal !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je veut pas ! .  
**Mayuri **: Ah ? Sois plus reconnaissante, je vais t'offrir une modification gratuite...  
**Kitsunaii **: J'ai rien demandé moi !  
**Mayuri **: Allons ne bouge pas...  
**Mayuri** sortit une énorme seringue remplie d'un liquide plutôt louche :  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O Non je veux pas m'approchez pas !  
**Mayuri **: Arrête un peu de te débattre !  
**Kitsunaii **: Lâchez moi ! Kuromi viens m'aider !  
**Kuromi **: débrouille-toi, si je bouge Unohana va me tomber dessus...  
**Kitsunaii **: Lâcheuse !  
**Mayuri **: Nemu immobilise-la !  
**Nemu **: Hai Mayuri-sama.  
**Kitsunaii **: Nemu qu'est-ce que tu fais lâche-moi il est en train de s'approcher avec son outil  
**Nemu **: Ne bouge pas.  
**Kitsunaii **: Pousse-toi je ne veux pas je ne suis pas d'accord ne me touchez pas !  
Kitsunaii se dégagea à temps et Mayuri planta la seringue dans le matelas.  
**Mayuri **: Oh celle là est fichue...  
**Kitsunaii **: Tant mieux !  
**Mayuri **: Ne t'en fait pas j'en ai une autre.  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O !  
**Kuromi **: J'te conseille de courir !:D  
Kitsunaii courut dans le couloir poursuivie par Nemu et Mayuri elle finit par heurter la capitaine de la 4ème division. En la voyant, Kitsunaii se releva et se cacha derrière elle.  
**Kitsunaii **: Unohana taicho aidez moi T-T  
**Unohana **: Yare yare Kurotsuchi taicho cessez d'importuner mes patients s'il-vous-plait.  
**Mayuri **: Mmh, Nemu on y va.  
Ils sortirent du bâtiment.  
**Kitsunaii **:_*soupir*_ Arigato  
**Unohana **: Que fais-tu debout tu as besoin de repos, retournes dans ton lit.  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O J'y vais tout de suite !

* * *

Gros délire XD


	12. Chapter 12: The Final War-Part 1

Les choses sérieuses commencent...

Enfin sérieuses au maximum que les choses peuvent l'être avec Kitsunaii et Kuromi...

* * *

Chapitre 12: The Final War [Part 1]

Et le jour J arriva. Aizen et ses acolytes débarquèrent à Karakura. Les shinigamis étaient près et ils arrivèrent au même moment dans cette ville pleine de reiatsu.  
Du côté d'Aizen, d'ancien espadas, fractionnes et autres arrancars étaient présents, déjà en resureccion. On y reconnut notamment Szayel Aporro Grantz ou encore Nnoitra Jiruga.  
Du côté des shinigamis, tous les capitaines étaient présents avec les arrancars qui s'étaient ranger de leur côté.  
La guerre allait commencer. Chaque shinigami faisait face à un arrancar et les deux shinigamis restantes, Kitsunaii et Kuromi faisait face à Aizen.  
**Aizen** : Tiens, deux insolentes d'il y a cent deux ans. Cela faisait longtemps,Kamiryû,Kuromi,  
Kasukane Kitsunaii.  
**Kuromi**: Aizen, comme on se retrouve ! Et oui, malheureusement, on a dû partir... Et c'est en partie de ta faute...  
**Kitsunaii**: Kuromi, ne dévoile pas tout... Et engageons le combat !  
**Aizen **: Hé bien ne pressons pas les choses pourquoi vous résignez vous a aider ces shinigami qui n'ont pas hésité à vous prendre pour des traîtres sans même attendre la moindre explication de votre part.  
**Kuromi **: Urusei c'est ta faute !  
**Aizen **: Ma faute ? Ce sont eux qui n'ont pas compris vos intentions, qui étaient louables malgré vous.  
**Kitusnaii **: Urusei..  
**Aizen **: Quoi vous ne les avez toujours pas mis au courant ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Cela ne te concerne en rien.  
**Aizen **: Mais ça les concerne eux, je pourrais tout leur expliquer.  
**Kenpachi **: De quoi tu parles Aizen ?!  
**Aizen **: De la manière dont elles ont tout supporté jusqu'à votre haine pour..  
**Kuromi **: Urusei !  
**Yoruichi **: Dont elles ont tout supporté pour quoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Rien.. Tu n'as rien à leur dire Aizen !  
Elles se jetèrent sur Aizen.  
**Yoruichi,** **Kenpachi **:...  
Kenpachi reconnut l'espada qui avait été son ennemi, Nnoitra Jiruga. Il sentait que celui-ci s'était amélioré d'après son reiatsu. Alors, sourire sadique aux lèvres, le capitaine de la 11ème se précipita sur l'ex-espada 5.  
Barragan Luisenbarn fut repéré rapidement par Soi Fon. Celle-ci étant restée sur une défaite personnelle lors de la guerre d'Hiver, elle voulait à tout prix se venger. Elle allait faire un shunpo lorsque Yoruichi la retint.  
**Yoruichi **: Je viens avec toi.  
**Soi Fon **: Yoruichi-sama...  
Ukitake fut surpris par une attaque de la part de Szayel qu'il contra.  
Grimmjow vit au loin un des ses anciens fraccionnes, Eduardo.  
**Grimmjow **: Eduardo !  
**Eduardo **:...  
**Grimmjow **: Euh tu m'entends ?  
**Eduardo **:...  
**Aizen **: C'est inutile, ils sont sous mon contrôle.  
**Grimmjow **: Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?!  
**Aizen **: Ils n'ont plus aucune conscience, ce sont des corps sans âme destinés à combattre sous mes ordres, rien de plus rien de moins.  
**Grimmjow**: Teme..  
**Aizen **: Eduardo.. tue-le.  
Kite courut en direction d'Aizen pour lui affliger un coup :  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes adversaires Aizen !  
**Aizen **: Tu es bien trop faible pour te qualifier comme étant mon adversaire.  
Il empoigna Kitsunaii à la gorge et la souleva pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol.  
**Aizen **: Tu n'as aucun intérêt pour moi.  
Kuromi utilisa un shunpo derrière Aizen et attaqua.  
**Kuromi **: Et moi je n'ai aucun intérêt ?  
Changement de plan :  
**Soi fon** : Barragan ! J'ai une revanche à prendre !  
**Barragan **:...  
**Yoruichi **: Ne perdons pas de temps Soi fon. Shunko !  
**Soi fon** : Euh vous vous emballez peut être un peu trop..  
**Yoruichi **: Soi fon..  
**Soi fon** : Euh.. Nandemonai ikuso. Shunko !  
Elles foncèrent sur Barragan, un éclair blanc pourfendit le ciel.  
Changement de plan (encore) :  
Kenpachi et Nnoitra n'avaient pas perdu de temps à discuter et se battaient déjà de toutes leurs forces. Des étincelles giclaient à chaque fois que leurs katana s'entrechoquaient. Le rire sadique de Kenpachi résonnait dans le ciel. Ils allaient toujours plus vite, tapaient toujours plus fort.  
Changement de plan :  
**Grimmjow **: Si il faut vraiment que tu meurs autant que je le fasse moi même. Après tout, lorsque nous étions tous ensembles dans le Hueco Mondo sans Aizen, et que toi et les autres ne pouviez plus évoluer, vous m'aviez dit de vous manger...  
**Eduardo **:...  
Grimmjow fonça sur Eduardo, avec un air nostalgique. Eduardo para avec une rapidité que Grimmjow n'avait jamais vue. Il fut surpris et son ex-fraccion l'attaqua. Grimmjow évita de peu et il lui en résulta une coupure à la joue.  
Changement de plan :  
Ukitake observa longuement son adversaire. Szayel tenta de l'attraper avec ses tentacules, mais le capitaine évita à l'aide d'un shunpo. Étant au courant des capacités de la resureccion de Szayel il savait pertinemment qu'il lui fallait éviter ces tentacules, mais il savait également qu'utiliser les capacités de son zanpakuto était inutile. Il se mit a réfléchir à une stratégie.  
Retour à Kite et Kuromi :  
Aizen avait évité l'attaque sans peine et tenait toujours Kitsunaii.  
**Aizen **: Que crois tu faire ?  
**Kuromi **: Saku Seishin, Gyaku Jigoku !  
Kuromi lança une de ses lames en direction du bras d'Aizen qui lâcha Kitsunaii et esquiva, Kite fit un shunpo et se plaça à côté de Kuromi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça plus tôt ?  
**Kuromi **: Wouah l'autre t'avais qu'à pas t'faire choper !  
**Kitsunaii **: Pfeu.  
**Aizen **: Malgré la situation vous trouvez le moyen de vous disputer.  
**Kuromi **: On t'a parlé à toi ?!  
**Aizen **: Vous commencez à m'agacer.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ça c'est pas notre problème.  
**Aizen **: Vous m'obligez à passer aux choses sérieuses. Hado no 90 Kurohitsugi !  
Les deux filles enlevèrent l'objet qui bridait leurs reiatsu et se protégèrent avec le reiatsu nouvellement  
libéré, Le cercueil noir disparut et les filles n'avaient pas une seule égratignure.  
**Aizen **: Puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix...  
Il dégaina son zanpakuto  
**Kitsunaii **: Kogoeru zen'in, Aisu no kitsune !  
**Kuromi **: Ikuso !


	13. Chapter 13: The Final War-Part 2

Chapitre 13: The Final War [Part 2]

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharner les filles se rendirent compte que leurs attaques étaient inefficaces.  
**Kuromi **: Bankai ! Hidoi Gyaku Jigoku !  
**Kitsunaii **: Bankai ! Kage Aisu no Kitsune !  
**Kuromi **: Je vais l'immobilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre et tu profiteras de cette occasion.  
**Aizen **: Je ne vous tuerai pas tout de suite, je vous laisserai aux abords de la mort et je tuerai tout vos amis sous vos yeux.  
**Kitsunaii **:... ! Teme !  
**Kuromi **: Kite ! Stop !  
Kitsunaii chargea Aizen, celui-ci esquiva et affligea un coup à Kite avant de l'envoyer contre un rocher qui s'effondra. Le tas de roches resta immobile.  
**Aizen **: Une de moins.  
**Kuromi** : Temeeee !  
Kuromi fit un shunpo derrière Aizen, Celui-ci avait anticipé le déplacement de son adversaire et se retourna afin de lu planter Kyoka Suigetsu dans la poitrine. Toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, il sourit encore plus.  
**Aizen **: Et voilà c'est fini, j'ai gagné.  
Kuromi sourit et se mit a rire. Un rire qui se voulait effrayant, et ponctué de quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient des lèvres de la shinigami.  
**Aizen **: Pourquoi ris-tu donc alors que la seule chose qui t'attend c'est le néant ?  
**Kuromi **: Peut être que je vais mourir... Mais tu viens avec moi.  
Sur ces mots, Kuromi agrippa fermement le bras d'Aizen , ce qui eut l'effet d'enfoncer le zanpakuto du traître plus profondément encore, abîmant les chaires déjà meurtries de la shinigami et racourcissant encore ses chances de survies; mais elle riait toujours autant de la défaite qu'elle savait imminente d'Aizen . Lorsque Kite qui n'était pas aussi blessée que l'avait prévu Aizen transperça ce dernier au niveau du hogyoku.  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est fini.. On a gagné.  
Kuromi se dégagea difficilement et douloureusement et lui planta ses faux avant de le pousser du pied.  
**Kuromi **: Tu croyais peut être pouvoir contrôler le monde ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Bakudo no 99 Kin !  
Une fois Aizen immobilisé par le bakudo, Yamamoto arriva :  
**Yamamoto **: Je vais le surveiller, allez aider les autres.  
**Kuromi **: Ikuso !  
**Kitsunaii **: Hai !  
Mais Kitsunaii restait inquiète au sujet de son amie. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé que Kuromi emploirait une telle "technique" pour immobiliser Aizen.  
Kuromi alla rejoindre Kenpachi, malgré sa blessure grave. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du capitaine, elle remarqua que celui-ci était blessé au torse.  
**Kuromi **:_*essoufflée*_ Alors Ken-nii-chan, besoin d'aide ?  
**Kenpachi **: Nan et puis de toute façon, t'as vu ton état, tu serais qu'une gêne... Dégage.  
**Kuromi **: Eh ben... Han... Je suis vachement bien reçue...  
**Kenpachi **: Tch ! Et puis 'faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'Aizen a dit avant le combat.  
**Kuromi**: Plus tard... Pas le moment...  
Et Kuromi se lança dans le combat. Elle fit un shunpo pour apparaître à la droite de Nnoitra, mais à cause de l'effort provoqué par ce mouvement, sa blessure se rappela à elle et elle cracha du sang. Nnoitra allait l'attaquer, profitant de son instant de faiblesse, mais Kenpachi se mit en travers de son chemin, para l'attaque et affligea une blessure mortelle à Nnoitra.  
**Kenpachi **: Tu vois, t'es pas en état de combattre, t'es qu'un boulet.  
**Kuromi **: Uru... Sei...  
**Kenpachi **: T'as même plus la force de dire un mot complet sans t'arrêter au milieu.  
Kuromi tourna la tête, et elle fut absorbée par un combat : celui de Szayel contre Ukitake.  
Ukitake avait enfin un plan.  
**Ukitake **: Nami kotogotoku, waga tate to nare. Ikazuchi kotogotoku, waga yaiba to nare. Sogyo no Kotowari !  
Szayel ne bougea pas.  
**Ukitake **: Starrk-san ! Attaquez-moi avec un cero !  
**Starrk **:_*en plein milieu de son combat avec Shawlong*_ Pardon ?  
**Ukitake **: Faîtes ce que je vous dis !  
Starrk lança un cero sur Ukitake qui « l'aspira » avec son zanpakuto et le relança sur Szayel q  
ui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.  
**Ukitake **: Un dernier !  
**Starrk**: Cero.  
Ukitake effectua la même manœuvre que précédemment, et Szayel fut vaincu.  
**Ukitake **: Arigato !  
Changement de plan :  
Le combat de Yoruichi et Soi Fon avait empiré. Soi Fon ne pouvait plus nuire, elle était assommée et Yoruichi commençait à faiblir. Kitsunaii arriva derrière Barragan. Elle avait remis son écharpe et avait baissé son reiatsu au maximum. Elle fit signe à Yoruichi de ne pas signaler sa présence. Et elle attaqua à l'aide de son shikai Barragan au niveau du crâne elle le lui fracassa. L'ex-espada numéro deux partit, désintégré en particules spirituelles.  
**Kitsunaii **: Alors Yoru-nee, on a eu du mal ?  
**Yoruichi **: Pas du tout...  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est cela, tu me remercieras plus tard...  
Kite chercha alors Grimmjow du regard. Elle le trouva affalé sur un tas de pierre. Elle fit un shunpo pour le rejoindre.  
**Kitsunaii **:Qu'y a-t-il Grimmjow ? Ça ne va pas ?  
**Grimmjow **: Mon adversaire... Était un de mes anciens fractionnes. Il a été facile de le battre, je connaissait ses points faibles... Mais...  
**Kitsunaii**: Mais c'était un ami, c'est ça ?  
**Grimmjow **: Oui...  
Kitsunaii s'assit à ses côtés et resta silencieuse.  
Peu à peu, tous les combats se terminèrent. Tous les shinigamis, plus ou moins gravement blessés, rentrait dans le senkaimon ouvert par Urahara. Kuromi avait du mal à marcher, et une respiration erratique. Et en plein milieu du dangai, elle s'effondra, juste devant Ukitake, qui la rattrapa de justesse. Kuromi était pâle, et avait de plus en plus de mal à la porta tout le reste du dangai et jusqu'à la 4ème division, suivi de Kenpachi et Kitsunaii, et, par la force des choses, par Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Grimmjow.


	14. Chapter 14: Hospital

Chapitre 14: Hospital

Après la bataille la plupart des shinigamis se trouvaient à la quatrième division, Kitsunaii réveilla Kuromi avec une claque un peu forte.  
**Kuromi **: Itaii ! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée j'suis en convalescence ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu trouves toujours des excuses toi.. Je sais très bien que tu te fiches pas mal d'être en convalescence.  
**Kuromi **:... Peut être mais c'est pas une raison, et si Unohana te voit t'es dans la merde !  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais elle ne m'a pas vue. :3  
**Kuromi**: Teme.. Mais bon.. Ça te dit de sortir d'ici ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Je suis pas contre.  
Kuromi ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Unohana, elle la referma aussitôt.  
**Kuromi **: Ok on peut pas passer par là.  
**Kitsunaii **: Bah on peut toujours passer par la fenêtre.  
En l'ouvrant Kite se retrouva face à Yoruichi et Kenpachi, elle la referma en vitesse.  
**Kitsunaii **: Bon par la fenêtre ça va pas être possible.  
**Kuromi **: Bon bah on fait un trou dans le sol.  
Kuromi fit un trou dans le sol de la chambre et passa sa tête par l'ouverture et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kiyone, Sentaro et Soi fon.  
**Kuromi **:_*mettant un tapis pour cacher le trou*_ Très mauvaise idée par là.  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh essayes le mur sur le côté là.  
Kuromi fit un trou dans le dernière échappatoire possible et vit Grimmjow et Ukitake.  
**Kuromi **:_*plaçant une armoire devant le trou*_ Bon bah on est encerclées..  
**Kitsunaii **: T-T  
**Kuromi **: Je sais pas toi, mais moi je tente du côté de Ken-nii-chan !  
**Kitsunaii **: Pour me retrouver face à Yoru-nee O.O.. A toi l'honneur. :3  
**Kuromi **: Trouillarde !  
**Kitsunaii **: Si une de nous deux doit y rester autant que ce soit toi. :3  
**Kuromi **: Teme..  
Kuromi ouvrit la fenêtre et là...  
**Kuromi **: Oh bah y se sont endormis.  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O Sérieusement ?  
**Kuromi **: Ouais, ça va être simple du coup.  
**Kitsunaii **: Trop simple...  
**Kuromi **: T'es parano toi des fois. Bon aller moi j'y vais.  
Kuromi enjamba la fenêtre suivie de Kitsunaii, alors qu'elles se déplaçaient silencieusement, une main agrippa la cheville de Kitsunaii qui hurla de terreur.  
**Yoruichi **: xD ça marche à chaque fois !  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais ça va pas tu veux ma mort ?! .  
**Kuromi **: Haha t'as eu peur pour rien !  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kuromi qui par surprise dégaina son zanpakuto. Kenpachi arrêta la lame avec sa main  
**Kenpachi **: Tu fous quoi là ?  
**Kuromi **: Euh... Je prend l'air :D  
**Kenpachi **: C'est exactement la même excuse que quand t'étais gosse.  
**Kuromi **: Roh chut hein ! Je vais bien donc j'me casse si j'le veux !  
La blessure de Kuromi se rouvrit alors.  
**Kenpachi **: Ha oui ?  
**Kuromi **: Euh ça c'est rien, c'est.. de la peinture !  
**Kenpachi **: Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi là ?  
**Kuromi **: Légèrement..  
**Kitsunaii **:_*commençant à partir*_ Voilà elle, elle reste moi je m'en vais :D  
**Yoruichi **:_*l'attrapant par le col de son kimono*_ Tu crois aller où comme ça ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh... Me promener :3  
**Yoruichi** : D'accord vas-y.  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O C'est vrai ?  
**Yoruichi **: Oui oui. :3  
**Kitsunaii **: è-é Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?  
**Yoruichi **: Mais rien. :3  
**Kitsunaii **: Je préfère ne rien tenter.  
Elles retournèrent dans la chambre.  
**Kuromi **: Je crois qu'on vient de se faire avoir..  
**Kitsunaii **: N'en parlons plus.. Jamais.


	15. Chapter 15: Traps and Drinks

New Chapters! Have a good time! :D

* * *

Chapitre 15: Traps and Drinks

Kuromi et Kitsunaii étaient en train de boire mais seules.  
**Kuromi **: Parlons de cet arrancar , Grimmjow...  
**Kitsunaii **: Parlons d'Ukitake-san...  
**Kuromi **: C'est un coup bas mais vas-y demande moi c'que tu veux.  
**Kitsunaii **:...  
**Kuromi **: C'est tout ? Bien donc... T'es bourrée ?  
**Kitsunaii** : Le rapport avec Grimmjow ?  
**Kuromi **: T'as encore trop de logique... Tiens, enfile-toi ces deux bouteilles...  
Cinq bouteilles plus tard (deux suffisait pas)  
**Kuromi **: T'es bourrée ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Un peu que j'suis bourrée ! Attend tu l'es pas toi ?  
**Kuromi **: Nan fallait que je reste sobre *attrape Kitsunaii* Viens !  
Devant l'appartement de Grimmjow, Kuromi toqua à la porte et laissa Kitsunaii seule devant. Grimmjow ouvrit et il était torse-nu.  
**Kitsunaii **: O/O..  
**Grimmjow **: Quoi ?  
Et Kite s'évanouit et Grimmjow la ramassa...  
**Grimmjow **: Elle est pas sérieuse.. Oi Kite ?! Oiii ! K'so...  
**Kuromi **: _*planquée dans un buisson*_ Bon bah j'vais les laisser.. Fufufu..  
Le lendemain  
**Kuromi **: Oi Kite !  
**Kitsunaii **: Hein ?  
**Kuromi **: Y s'est passé quoi avec Grimmjow ?  
**Kitsunaii **: J'me suis réveillée dans son lit...  
**Kuromi **: Et ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Et il était endormi sur le fauteuil d'en face.  
**Kuromi **: Bien maintenant je vais te révéler un truc...  
**Kitsunaii **: Quoi ?  
**Kuromi **: A la réunion des gradés quand on est arrivées à la Soul Society, il a pas détaché ses yeux de toi...  
**Kitsunaii **:_*rougissant*_ Quoi ?! Mais tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant...  
Kuromi s'en alla en courant en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait Kitsunaii.  
**Kitsunaii **: Reviens là !  
**Kuromi **: Ahahahahah !  
**Kitsunaii **: J'me vengerai !  
**Kuromi **: Alors je bois plus jamais de ma vie !  
**Kitsunaii **: J'y arriverai, je te jure que j'y arriverai !  
Quelques jours plus tard Kitsunaii cherchant à se venger du sale coup de Kuromi avec Grimmjow tomba sur **Kyoraku**.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ohayo Kyoraku-san.  
**Kyoraku **: Oh ohayo Kite-chan !  
**Kitsunaii **: Dites vous pouvez me rendre un service ?  
**Kyoraku **: Bien sûr, de quoi as-tu besoin ?  
**Kitsunaii **: J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez boire Kuromi...  
**Kyoraku **: Rien de plus facile mais pourquoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Venez je vais tout vous expliquer.  
Le soir même  
**Kyoraku **: Oii Kuro-chan ça te dit de venir boire un verre ?  
**Kuromi **: Pour quelle raison ?  
**Kyoraku **: Il faut une raison pour boire un verre avec un amie ?  
**Kuromi **: Nan pas besoin j'arrive, mais t'aurais pas vu Kite ?  
**Kyoraku **: Kite-chan? Elle est partie en mission sur terre...  
**Kuromi **: Ah ok, bon on va le boire ce verre ?  
**Kyoraku **: Allons-y !  
Dix bouteilles plus tard (chacun)  
**Kuromi **: Je suis complètement bouréééée, hé 'y a plus de saké !  
**Kyoraku **: Bouge pas, j'vais aller en chercher...  
A la 13ème  
**Kitsunaii **: Ukitake-san, vous pouvez me suivre ? Kuromi voudrait vous parler.  
**Ukitake **: Ah ? Je te suis.  
Retour chez Kyoraku  
**Kuromi **: Pourquoi y met si longtemps...  
**Ukitake **:_*arrive*_ Tu voulais me parler Kuromi...  
**Kuromi **: O/O Ukitake-san ?  
**Ukitake **: Tout va bien ?  
**Kuromi **: Oui parfaitement bien pourquoi ?  
**Ukitake **: Ben Ki..  
**Kuromi **:_*le coupant*_ Bon bah moi je vais prendre l'air...  
Kuromi se leva alors puis tomba pour finir sur Ukitake et.. elle s'endormit à l'instant.  
**Ukitake **: Euh Kuromi ?  
**Kitsunaii **:_*arrivant*_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
**Ukitake **: Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie, on devrait peut être la mettre dans son lit...  
**Kitsunaii **: Pas moyen, elle a cassé un mur, c'est en réparation.  
**Ukitake **: Dans le tiens alors...  
**Kitsunaii **: Pas moyen, elle a aussi cassé le mien, vous avez qu'à la mettre dans le vôtre.  
**Ukitake **: O/O quoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Je vois pas où est le problème, elle est complètement lessivée, elle va pas vous mordre...  
**Ukitake **: Si tu le dis... Bon je crois qu'on a pas le choix...  
**Kitsunaii **: Bon bah moi je vais aller dormir dans ma cham... dans la chambre de.. De.. De Yoru-nee . Bonne nuit...  
**Ukitake **: Bonne nuit.  
Le lendemain, lorsque Kuromi se réveilla , elle se trouvait dans le lit d'Ukitake.  
**Kuromi **: Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
**Ukitake **: Ah tu es levée, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner !  
**Kuromi **: Gné ?  
**Ukitake **: Un petit déjeuner, tu sais, ce qui ce mange le matin, Aller viens...  
**Kuromi **: Euh ok...  
A table  
**Kuromi **: Ukitake-san, comment ça se fait que je sois là ?  
**Ukitake **: Et bien hier soir, Kitsunaii est venue et...  
**Kuromi **_:*le coupant*_ Kite ?!  
**Ukitake **: Oui pourquoi ?  
**Kuromi **: Désolée, je dois y aller _*pense*Kitsunaii, si je te met la main dessus, tu risques de le regretter*_  
**Kitsunaii **: Ohayo Kuromi :3  
**Kuromi **: Kiiiiiite !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*en courant*_ J'avais dit que je me vengerais !  
Alors une Kitsunaii morte de rire se fit poursuivre par une Kuromi très en colère.


	16. Chapter 16: Camping-Part 1

Chapitre 16: Camping [Part 1]

Ce jour-là, Yamamoto convoqua Kuromi, Kitsunaii, Harribel, Starrk, Grimmjow et Ukitake.  
**Yamamoto **: J'ai un mission à vous confier : Un groupe de hollows qui ne cesse de grossir a été repéré. Tous les six êtes envoyés sur terre pour les éliminer. Kasukane Kitsunaii cherchez la cause de cet attroupement avec Harribel Tia, Kamiryû Kuromi, Coyote Starrk et Jaggerjack Grimmjow, veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de morts, Jushiro, tu les supervises. Vous partez immédiatement !  
**Tous **: Hai !  
Une fois sur terre  
**Kuromi **: C'est bizarre de vous voir sans vos masques.  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est vrai que dans vos gigai vos masques ne sont pas visibles.  
**Ukitake **: On est pas là pour débattre mais pour une mission...  
**Kuromi **: Rabat-joie.  
**Ukitake **: Pardon ?  
**Kuromi **: Hein quelqu'un a parlé ? J'ai rien entendu moi !  
**Starrk **: Cette mission commence déjà à m'ennuyer, pourquoi on rentrerait pas dormir ?  
**Harribel** : Toujours aussi feignant Starrk.  
**Starrk **: Hum qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
**Harribel **: Je suis en mission avec toi, je voudrais pouvoir faire confiance à mon coéquipier.  
**Starrk** : Hein ? Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi !  
**Harribel **: Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.  
**Starkk **: Pardon ?  
**Grimmjow **: Putin, r'commencez pas à vous foutre sur la gueule tous les deux !  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est vrai, il a raison, en plus.. On dirait un couple...  
**Harribel** **Starrk **: Pardon ?!  
**Grimmjow **: Elle a pas tord.  
**Harribel **: Vous pouvez parler à être d'accord comme ça, on dirait aussi un couple.  
**Starrk **: Bien dit Harribel !  
**Grimmjow **: O/O Urusei temeee !  
**Kitsunaii **:O/O N..nan ça n'a rien à voir...  
**Kuromi **: Alors pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?  
**Kitsunaii** : Pas du tout ! Et puis toi de toute manière avec Uki...  
Kuromi sauta sur Kite et lui mit la main sur la bouche.  
**Kuromi **: Et puis moi rien !  
**Harribel**, **Starrk **: Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose Kuromi ?  
**Grimmjow **: Alors qu'est-ce que j'disais ? On dirait un couple !  
**Starrk **: O/O  
**Harribel **: O/O Raconte pas n'importe quoi !  
**Ukitake **: Ça suffit ! On a une mission à remplir je vous le rappelle !  
**Tous **: Ok..  
**Grimmjow **: On est enfin arrivés !  
Dans l'usine désaffectée où ils se trouvaient, une troupe d'une centaine de hollow était présente.  
**Kuromi **: Oula ça fait beaucoup... Tant mieux, ça fera plus de baston !  
**Kitsunaii **: Pourquoi se rassemblent-t-ils ici ?  
**Ukitake **: Peut être se préparent-t-ils à former un Menos.  
**Starrk **: Un menos..  
**Harribel **: Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup...  
**Starrk **: Possible.  
**Kuromi **: 'Suffit de les massacrer !  
**Grimmjow **: Pour une fois, ch'uis d'accord !  
**Kitsunaii **: Il faut qu'on découvre d'abord la cause de ce rassemblement.  
**Kuromi **: On s'en fout, on les tue tous et 'pi voilà !  
**Kitsunaii **: Dis, tu utilises ton cerveau parfois ?  
**Kuromi **: Tu me cherches ?!  
**Kitsunaii** : Non pas du tout :3  
**Kuromi **: J'te jure que des fois on croirait entendre Yoruichi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah oui ? :3  
**Kuromi **: Et arrête avec ce sourire !  
**Ukitake**: Silence vous allez nous faire..  
Tous les hollows se tournèrent vers l'équipe.  
**Ukitake **: Repérer.. Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à les sabrer -.-  
**Kuromi **: Yoshaaaa laissez-moi faire !  
**Kitsunaii **: Atte.. Ok.. Bon je pense qu'on a plus qu'à la suivre...  
**Starrk **: C'est ennuyant.  
**Harribel **: Starrk tais-toi et allons-y.  
**Grimmjow **: Enfin d'la baston !  
**Ukitake **: Bon quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller...-_-  
**Kuromi**: Et de dix !  
**Kitsunaii **: Nan mais tu les comptes en plus ?!  
**Kuromi **: Je vois pas où est le problème...  
**Grimmjow**: Douze !  
**Kitsunaii**: C'est pas possible... Ils font un concours en plus...  
**Ukitake **: Kuromi on est pas là pour jouer...  
**Kuromi **: Vous m'énervez tous à la fin !  
**Kitsunaii **: Kuromi.  
**Kuromi **: Tais-toi, j'ai pas fini de parler ! Je disais donc laissez-moi un peu..  
**Kitsunaii **: Kuromi !  
**Kuromi** : Mais quoi ?!  
**Kitsunaii **: Oh rien, juste un hollow qui te fonce dessus...  
**Kuromi **: Hein ?!  
Kuromi esquiva le hollow qui se fit sabrer par Harribel.  
**Harribel **: Tu ne fais pas attention à tes ennemis, on dirait Starrk.  
**Starrk **: Pardon ? Répète un peu pour voir !  
**Harribel **: Je disais que tu ne faisais pas attention à tes ennemis.  
**Grimmjow **: Arrêtez de vous engueuler, putain de couple de mes deux !  
**Harribel**, **Starrk **: Urusei !  
**Ukitake **: Dites, je vais devoir tuer les hollow restants seul ?  
Starrk et Harribel utilisèrent alors un cero qui tua les derniers hollow présents.  
**Starrk**, **Harribel **: Ça te va là ?!  
**Ukitake **: Oui oui o.o  
**Kuromi **: Voilà Ukitake-san, fallait pas chercher le cou..  
Les deux arrancars regardèrent Kuromi avec un regard meurtrier.  
**Kuromi **: Bon bah j'vais y aller moi hein...  
**Kitsunaii **: J'ai été voir le terrain de vue, rien n'aurait pu attirer ces hollow ici mais je crois que..  
**Kuromi **: Eh regardez, on est à la mer !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je parlais..  
**Kuromi**: Mmh ? Je t'écoutais pas et alors 'y a un problème ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu te crois peut être tout permis ?  
**Kuromi** : Tu veux te battre ?  
**Harribel **: Ok temps mort ! On se bat pas entre nous ok ? Surtout qu'il va falloir qu'on reste ici un moment puisque nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la raison de tout cela.  
**Starrk **: Il faudrait trouver un endroit où dormir, j'ai sommeil...  
**Harribel **: Bah ,tiens ça ne m'étonne même pas.  
**Starrk **: Si tu continues à me provoquer, tu risques de le regretter.  
**Harribel **: Ah oui ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Stooop ! On arrête de se battre ! Le seul endroit où nous pourrions aller, c'est ce camping là-bas.  
**Ukitake **: Un camping, tu es sûre de..  
**Kuromi **: Ouais trop bien ! C'est la classe les campings.  
**Ukitake **: C'est devenu une manie de couper les gens -_-'  
**Kitsunaii **: Ok bon on retourne dans nos gigai et on va voir si il reste de la place.


	17. Chapter 17: Camping-Part 2

Chapitre 17: Camping [Part 2]

Arrivés au camping  
**Grimmjow **: L'accueil est là, j'vais allé réserver.  
**Kitsunaii** : Ok, on t'attend là.  
L'arrancar partit à l'accueil.  
**Kuromi **: Naann, regardez 'y a une piscine !  
**Ukitake **: Kuromi revient là ! Kuromi!  
Ukitake poursuivit alors Kuromi qui courait autour de la piscine.  
**Harribel **: Alors Kite, tu nous racontes ce qu'il se passe avec Grimmjow ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Hein ? Mais rien...  
**Starrk **: On nous la fait pas à nous, tu peux nous le dire.  
**Kitsunaii **: O/O  
Un grand « plouf » mit fin à la conversation des deux arrancars et de la shinigami.  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est pas vrai, Kuromi, Ukitake-san, vous faites quoi dans l'eau ?  
**Kuromi** : C'est de la faute d'Ukitake-san !  
**Ukitake **: Hein ? C'est toi qui m'a poussé dans la piscine !  
**Kuromi **: Peut être mais si tu m'avais pas attrapé la main, je serais pas tombé avec toi U.U  
**Ukitake **: Tu rigoles là j'espère -_-  
Kitsunaii s'approcha d'Harribel pour lui dire à voix basse.  
**Kitsunaii **: Elle a bien dit qu'il lui avait prit la main ?  
**Harribel **: Uh ? Mais oui, tu as raison, tu crois qu'il a fait exprès ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Lui ou elle :3  
Les deux blondes se mirent alors à rire sous le regard de Starrk et de Grimmjow qui venait d'arriver.  
**Grimmjow **: Tu sais pourquoi elles rigolent ?  
**Starrk **: Ben non pas vraiment, tu sais les femmes..  
**Grimmjow **: Mph...  
**Harribel** **Kitsunaii**: Quoi les femmes ?!  
**Starrk** **Grimmjow **: r..rien O.O  
**Grimmjow **: J'ai réservé, il restait qu'une seule baraque.  
**Harribel **: Il va falloir que je supporte Starrk...  
**Starrk **: Hé !  
**Kitsunaii **: Moi aussi..  
**Starrk** : Hé !  
**Kuromi **: Nan moi je l'aime bien...  
**Starrk **: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? T-T  
**Kuromi **: Oh je viens de te faire un compliment là !  
**Starrk **: Désolé venant de toi...  
Kuromi mit un coup de poing dans le nez de Starrk.  
**Kuromi **: Venant de moi quoi ?  
**Starrk **: C'est le meilleur compliment du monde.  
**Ukitake **: Sinon Grimmjow-kun, combien y a-t-il de chambres ?  
**Grimmjow **: 'Y a trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une salle à manger, une cuisine et une terrasse.  
**Ukitake **: Que trois chambres ?  
**Grimmjow **: Ouais.  
**Kuromi **: Facile, on met Kite avec Grimmjow et Starrk avec Harribel !  
Harribel et Kite mirent un coup de coude sur la tête de Kuromi.  
**Harribel** **Kitsunaii **: Urusei !  
**Kitsunaii **: Je propose mieux, Grimmjow et Starrk dans la même chambre, Ukitake-san dans une autre et Harribel et moi dans la dernière.  
**Kuromi **: Et moi ?  
**Hallibel **:_*regard meurtrier*_ Toi tu dors dehors.  
**Kuromi **: Maieuh...  
**Ukitake **: Ou alors vous pouvez prendre Kuromi dans votre chambre  
Harribel et Kite se regardèrent.  
**Harribel** **Kitsunaii **: On va y réfléchir.  
**Kuromi **: Maieuh T-T  
**Kitsunaii **: Pour le moment, il faudrait trouver des vêtements.  
**Kuromi **: On a qu'à aller en ville.  
**Harribel **: Très bonne idée.  
La fine équipe passa l'après-midi dans les magasins, sur le chemin du retour :  
**Starrk** : Dites pourquoi c'est les filles qui choisissent et c'est nous qui portons tous ?  
**Grimmjow **: Me d'mande pas ça à moi.  
**Ukitake **: Je pourrais pas te répondre là !  
**Kuromi **: Un problème ?  
**Les garçons** : Non non. o_o  
**Kuromi **: C'est bien, posez les sacs et après on va dans la piscine !  
**Grimmjow **: J'crois qu'on n'a pas l'choix...  
**Starrk **: Je ne suis pas sûr...  
**Ukitake **: Il vaut mieux aller avec elles.  
Quelques minutes après être arrivés.  
Kuromi fit un bombe qui éclaboussa tout le monde.  
**Kuromi **: ATTENTION DEVANT J'ARRIIIIIIIVE !  
**Starrk **: Kuso Kuromi, je dormais là !  
**Harribel **: C'est pas trop grave, tu fais ça toute la journée  
**Starrk **: C'est ça...  
**Kitsunaii **: Haaa les couples...  
**Starrk**, **Harribel **: O/O Nan mais tu t'es vue avec Grimmjow !  
**Kitsunaii **: O/O Pardon ?!  
Grimmjow eut un sursaut.  
Kuromi revint trempée.  
**Kuromi **: Alors les amoureux ça gazouille ?  
**Grimmjow **:... Je vais me taire.  
**Starrk Harribel** : O/O  
**Kitsunaii **: Nan mais tu t'es bien regardée avec Uki...  
**Kuromi **:_*la pousse dans la piscine*_ Joli plongeon !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*recrachant de l'eau*_ Teme..  
**Ukitake **: Bon on peut être tranquille ou pas sinon je rentre...  
**Kuromi** : Mais j'aim..  
**Grimmjow **: Début d'un lapsus révélateur ? Hin, hin...  
**Kitsunaii **:_*appuyée sur le bord de la piscine*_ Intéressant, tu voulais dire quoi ?  
**Kuromi **:_*saute*_ MEGA BOMBE !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*sortant de l'eau*_ Oh la feinte. Reviens ici !  
**Ukitake **: Bon ça suffit je rentre.  
**Starrk **: Je viens aussi j'ai sommeil.  
**Harribel **: Bah tiens, c'est étonnant mais je viens aussi.  
**Kuromi**: Maieuh 'y a pu personne...  
**Kitsunaii **:_*sourire assassin*_ Mais non je suis là moi...  
**Kuromi** :_*court comme une dingue*_ Attendez-moi ! Pitiééééé !


	18. Chapter 18: Camping-Part 3

Camping [Part 3]

Le soir ils sortirent au restaurant :  
**Kuromi **: Oh génial, y'a des spaguettis à la bolognaise ! Ben je prend ça.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ben tu n'as qu'à prendre ça avec Ukitake-san, avec un peu de chance vous tomberez sur le même spaguetti.  
**Ukitake **: Quoi ?  
**Kuromi** :_*à Kite*_ Urusei ! _*à Ukitake*_ L'écoutes pas ! _*à Kite*_ Bah t'as qu'à prendre ça avec Grimmjow ! Et pi les deux amoureux au bout de la table ! _*Starrk et Harribel se retournent*_ Et y se reconnaissent en plus ! Bon vous prenez spaguettis aussi ?  
**Harribel**, **Starrk **: Urusei !  
**Kuromi **: Mais c'est qu'ils se soutiennent mutuellement ! C'est mignon !  
**Kitsunaii **: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle.  
**Grimmjow **: Moi aussi  
**Harribel **: Bah tiens Grimmjow et Kite vous êtes d'accord sur les mêmes choses ?  
**Kuromi **: Tia a raison.  
**Harribel **: Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?  
**Starrk **: Oui depuis quand ?  
**Kuromi **: Starrk tu prends sa défense ? Quelle preuve d'amour !  
**Grimmjow **: Faut avouer que c'est vrai !  
**Starrk **: Grimmjow occupe-toi de Kite !  
**Grimmjow **: Pardon ?!  
**Ukitake **: Pitié mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Une fois dans la maison, tout le monde prit une douche. Starrk entra dans une des salles de bain où Harribel se trouvait encore à l'intérieur elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer.  
**Starrk** : O/O  
**Harribel **: O/O S..sort de là !  
Elle lança alors son peigne sur Starrk qui se le prit en pleine tête.  
**Starrk **: Ok je sors désolé.  
Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Grimmjow vit Starrk pâle comme un linge.  
**Grimmjow **: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
**Starrk**: Je viens de voir Harribel en tee-shirt et en boxer O/O  
**Grimmjow **: Oh.. Et ?  
**Starrk **: Elle m'a lancé son peigne en plein visage.  
**Grimmjow **: Mwaaahah xD  
Du côté d'Harribel, Kitsunaii et Kuromi était en train de rigoler.  
**Kuromi **: Ah oui et aussi la fois où...  
**Harribel **: O/O  
**Kitsunaii **: Tia-san, qu'y a-t-il ?  
**Harribel **: Starrk vient de me voir en tee-shirt et boxer O/O  
**Kuromi** **Kitsunaii **: O.O Et ?  
**Harribel **: Et je lui ai lancé mon peigne dans le visage.  
**Kuromi **: Head shoot xD  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu l'as pas manqué xD  
Dans la chambre des garçons.  
**Grimmjow **: Hé si on allait foutre la flippe aux filles ?  
**Starrk **: Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..  
**Grimmjow **: Aller on va rire tu vas voir.  
Grimmjow et Starrk sortirent de la chambre et allèrent devant celle des filles  
**Starrk **: C'est pas une bonne idée..  
Dans la chambre :  
**Kuromi **: Hé vous avez pas entendu quek'chose ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh non.  
**Harribel **: On a qu'à aller voir.  
Kuromi ouvrit violemment la porte qui heurta quelque chose de dur.  
**Starrk **: Je te l'avais dit.. C'est pas une bonne idée.  
**Grimmjow **:_*au sol*_ Merci j'avais remarqué.  
**Kuromi **: Vous foutez quoi là ?  
**Harribel **: Starrk espèce de pervers !  
**Starrk **: Quoi mais j'ai rien fait moi !  
**Kitsunaii **:_*agenouillée à côté de Grimmjow*_ Tu vas bien ?  
**Kuromi **: Oh y sont trop mignons !  
**Grimmjow **:_*en frappant Kuromi*_ Urusei !  
**Ukitake **: Qui fait tout ce bruit ?  
**Kuromi **: C'est eux ! C'est pas moi, c'est pas ma faute !  
**Ukitake **: Mon intuition me dit que c'est de ta faute  
**Kuromi **: Maieuh T-T  
**Yoruichi **: Salut les gens !  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! O.O  
**Yoruichi **: Bah je prend des vacances. :3  
**Kisuke **: Ohayo !  
**Kitsunaii **: Urahara-san ? O.O J'ai du mal à suivre là T-T  
**Harribel **: On risque de manquer de place.  
**Kuromi **: T'auras qu'à te serrer un peu avec Starrk.  
**Harribel **: O/O  
**Starrk** : O/O  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais moi je veux pas de Starrk dans le lit.  
**Kuromi **: Bah t'as qu'à aller avec Grimmjow.  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais ça reviendrait au même !  
**Kuromi **: Ah t'es pas contre ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Urusei !  
**Yoruichi **: Alors on dort où finalement ?  
**Starrk **: Vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans la chambre d'Ukitake et lui il dormira sur le canapé.  
**Kisuke **: On dirait que je vais dormir avec toi Yoruichi-san. :D  
**Yoruichi **:_*le tapant sur la tête*_ Urusei.  
**Kisuke **: Mais c'est pas grave de toute manière on est ensembles.  
**Kitsunaii **: Quoi ?! Tu me le dirais même pas !  
**Yoruichi **: Calme-toi c'est récent.  
**Kitsunaii **: Je m'en fiche tu aurais pu me le dire, je me sens rejetée T-T.  
**Kuromi** : Hé mais... C'est moi qui suis censée dormir sur le canapé.  
**Harribel **: Toi tu dors dehors.  
**Kuromi **: J'ai une impression de déjà vu là.-_-'  
**Starrk **: Bon alors en résumé Kitsunaii dort avec Harribel, Yoruichi avec Urahara, moi avec Grimmjow, Uktiake sur le canapé et Kuromi.. Dehors.  
**Ukitake **: Vous allez pas la laisser dormir dehors quand même ?  
Tout le monde partit dans sa chambre.  
**Ukitake** : Ok...  
**Kuromi **: Je me sens mal aimée  
**Kitsunaii **:_*criant*_ C'est pas qu'une impression !  
**Kuromi **: T-T Bon bah je vais aller installer une tente..  
Ukitake qui eut pitié de la blonde :  
**Ukitake **: Tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé.  
**Kuromi **: Et toi tu vas dormir où ?  
**Ukitake **: Bah euh par terre.  
**Kuromi **:... Ok!  
Ils discutèrent longuement avant de s'endormir.


	19. Chapter 19: Camping-Part 4

Camping [Part 4]

Le lendemain Yoruichi et Kitsunaii qui c'étaient réveillées plus tôt (vers 14 heures) que les autres et découvrirent Ukitake et Kuromi endormis sur le canapé.  
**Yoruichi **: Ha ! J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent !  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O Ukitake-san je vous croyais pas comme ça !  
**Ukitake **:_*se réveillant*_ Non ne vous méprenez pas !  
**Kuromi **:_*à moitié endormie*_ qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais tu as l'air d'en profiter en plus !  
**Yoruichi **: Hé bah ça c'est collector ! _*en courant dans la salle*_ Hey minna debout venez voir !  
**Kuromi **:_*lui courant après*_ Urusei !  
**Grimmjow **: C'est quoi c'bordel ?!  
**Harribel **: Vous jouez à quoi là ?  
**Starrk** : Qui a encore osé me réveiller ?!  
**Yoruichi **: Ukitake et Kuromi ont dormi ensemble !  
**Kuromi **: Nan c'est pas vrai elle ment !  
**Kitsunaii **: Si si je confirme.  
**Kuromi **: Toi Urusei !  
Kisuke : Bonjour tout le monde !  
**Tous **:...  
**Kisuke **: Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrive vous avez donné votre langue au chat ? _*petit coup de coude à Yoruichi*_  
**Yoruichi **:_*le frappant*_ Urusei.  
**Kitsunaii **: Ukitake-san et Kuromi ont dormi ensemble !  
**Kisuke **:_*sortant un éventail de nulle part*_ C'est beau l'amour mwahahah.  
**Kuromi **: Qu'est-ce qui 'y a Kitsunaii ? Jalouse ? T'aurais voulu dormir avec Grimmjow ?  
**Kitsunaii **: O/O Tu changes de sujet là !  
**Yoruichi **: Nan mais elle a raison répond à sa question Kite. :3  
**Kitsunaii **: Traîtresse !  
**Grimmjow **: Mais vous allez la fermer !  
**Tous **:...  
**Kuromi **: Quoi tu veux qu'on te laisse seul avec Kite ?  
**Grimmjow **: J'vais t'buter !  
**Yoruichi **: Si c'est que ça on peut s'arranger hein. :3  
**Kitsunaii **: Yoru-nee !  
**Yoruichi **: Bah quoi ? :3  
**Kyoraku **: Ohayo !  
**Kitsunaii **: O.O. On est dans un mauvais rêve je vais me réveiller...  
**Nanao **: Non ce n'est pas un rêve..  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu aurais pu me laisser de l'espoir.. T-T  
**Yoruichi **: Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faim !  
**Kyoraku **: Ça tombe bien on a apporté plein de choses à manger !  
**Kuromi** : Yosh tous à table !  
Un fois installés :  
**Kitsunaii **: Au fait Kyoraku-san..  
**Kuromi **: Urusei !  
**Kitsunaii **: **:**3. Kuromi et Ukitake-san ont dormi ensemble !  
**Kyoraku **: C'est vrai ça Ukitake ?!  
**Kuromi **: Teme  
Elle prit un croissant au chocolat et le lança en direction de Kite qui s'écarta et ce fut finalement Ukitake qui se le prit en plein visage.  
**Kuromi **: O.O Et mer... !  
**Kitsunaii **: Haha x)  
Yoruichi profita d'un instant d'inattention pour étaler une tarte à la crème sur le visage de Kite.  
**Yoruichi **: Elle est bonne ? :3  
**Kitsunaii **:_*lançant une autre sur Yoruichi*_ Et celle-là ? :3  
Kisuke arriva de nul-par armé de crème chantilly.  
**Tous **: O.O  
**Ukitake **: Posez ça Urahara-san.  
**Kisuke** : Qui veut y goûter en premier ?  
**Kuromi **: Harribel !  
**Harribel **: Hein ? O.O  
**Kuromi **: Elle voulait que je dorme dehors !  
**Harribel **: Kite aussi !  
**Kitsunaii **: Non pas du tout.  
Yoruichi s'empara d'un des tubes de chantilly et aspergea Kisuke.  
**Yoruichi **: Pourquoi pas toi ? :3  
Grimmjow tenta de lancer une tartine de confiture sur Starrk mais ce fut Kite qui se la prit.  
**Starrk** : xD T'es dans la kuso  
**Grimmjow** : O.O...  
**Kitsunaii **:_*retirant la tartine*_ Tu veux jouer comme ça ? Ok pas de problème !  
Elle vida son verre de jus d'orange sur lui.  
**Kitsunaii **: C'est pour les vitamines :3  
Harribel vida le sien sur Starrk.  
**Starrk **: Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
**Harribel** : Si tu prends des vitamines tu dormiras moins.  
**Kuromi **: Pourquoi tu prévois certaines choses en sa compagnie ? :D  
**Harribel **: O/O Espèce de grosse perverse !  
**Kuromi **: Je suis pas Lisa moi !  
**Kyoraku **: Hein on parle de ma Lisa-chan ?  
**Nanao **: Rendormez vous taicho.  
**Kyoraku** : Que si tu viens dormir avec moi.  
**Nanao** : Mon capitaine est un imbécile... -.-'  
**Kyoraku **: Nanao-chaaaan T-T.  
**Nanao** : O/O Taicho ?! Retirez vos mains de là ! Taichooo !  
**Kitsunaii**, **Kuromi **: O.O  
**Harribel **: Dites moi que je rêve...  
**Starrk **: Bon bah je vais y aller moi  
**Kuromi **: Peut être qu'elle crie mais elle fait rien pour qu'il retire ses mains.  
**Nanao **: Nanda teme ?!  
**Grimmjow **: Oooh j'aurais pas aimé.  
**Ukitake **: Stooooop ! Peut-on prendre un petit déjeuner calmement ici ?  
**Tous **:...  
**Kuromi **: Bah non.  
**Ukitake **: -.-'  
**Kyoraku **: Hé pas loin d'ici 'y a une fête foraine on pourrait y faire un tour, j'irais dans le tunnel de l'amour avec ma Nanao-chaaaan.  
**Nanao **: N'y pensez même pas...  
**Kyoraku **: T-T  
**Starrk **: Euh c'est quoi une fête foraine ?  
**Harribel **: Décidément tu ne sais vraiment rien toi.  
**Grimmjow **: Tu sais ce que c'est toi peut être ?  
**Harribel **:...  
**Grimmjow **: J'me disais aussi..  
**Kisuke **: C'est un endroit pour les amoureuuux ! :D  
**Yoruichi **: -.-'  
**Kuromi **: Tu parles le grand huit c'est pas pour les amoureux !  
**Kyoraku **: Bref ça vous dit ?  
**Tous **: Ouais...


	20. Chapter 20: Camping-Part 5

Désolé pour le retard ^^'. Have a good time! :)

* * *

Chapitre 20: Camping [Part 5]

Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à la fête foraine, une fois arrivés il était 16heures.  
**Kisuke **: Regarde Yoruichi-san on peut gagner un chat là bas !  
**Kitsunaii** : -.-'  
**Kuromi **: T'auras pas plus original toi ?  
**Kisuke **: C'est mignon les chats. :D  
**Kitsunaii **: Bon bah Yoru-nee on te laisse avec hein ;)  
**Yoruichi **: Lâcheuse..  
**Kuromi **: Là bas ! Des barbes à papa !  
**Harribel** : Des quoi ?  
**Kuromi **: Mais vous faisiez quoi au Hueco Mundo vous ?  
**Starrk **: Bah je dormais.  
**Harribel **: On le savait ça.  
**Starrk **: Je t'ai parlé à toi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ils sont trop mignon. :3  
**Harribel**, **Starrk **:_*regard meurtrier*_ Urusei !  
**Kuromi **: 'Y sont tout le temps d'accord !  
**Kitsunaii **: Vous êtes sur le même longueur d'onde ? :3  
**Kyoraku **: Nanao-chaaaan steuplééééééé  
**Nanao **: J'ai dit non !  
**Kyoraku **: Puisque tu m'y obliges...  
Il chargea Nanao sur son épaule.  
**Nanao **: Non ! Taicho reposez-moi tout de suite !  
**Kyoraku** : Sinon quoi ?  
**Nanao**:...  
**Kyoraku **: Plus aucune objection bon bah on y va  
**Nanao **: Kite ! Kuromi ! Harribel ! quelqu'un aidez-moi !  
**Kitsunaii **: Pourquoi faire ? :3  
**Kuromi** : Vous allez enfin conclure !  
**Harribel **:...  
**Nanao** : On en restera pas là !  
**Kuromi **: C'est ça aller bon voyage !  
**Grimmjow **: C'est quoi c'te roue géante là bas ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Bah euh la grande roue..  
**Grimmjow **: Et tu fais quoi dedans ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Bah tu tournes..  
**Grimmjow **: Ça sert à quoi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Euuh.. à admirer la vue.  
**Grimmjow **: Ouais bah à rien quoi.  
**Kuromi **: Ouais voilà.  
**Kisuke **: C'est pour déclarer sa flamme !  
**Kuromi **: Tiens vous êtes revenus vous. Dommage...  
**Kisuke **: Oui j'ai gagné le chat pour Yoruichi-san.  
**Kuromi **: Ça... Fait pitié..  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais non c'est mignon.. Mais il aurait pu choisir autre chose qu'un chat..  
**Kuromi **: Fait gaffe à pas te la faire voler par Soi Fon en revenant. xD  
**Yoruichi** :_*mettant son bras autour du cou de Kite*_ Tu veux pas faire la grande roue avec Grimmjow toi ? :3  
**Kitsunaii **: O/O Non !  
**Kuromi **: T'es sûre t'as rougi pourtant.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Ukitake !  
**Ukitake** : Moi je veux bien faire un tour de ce manège  
**Kitsunaii **: Ha tu vois !  
**Kuromi **: Ouais mais moi je veux pas !  
**Yoruichi **: On vas tous y aller de toute manière !  
**Grimmjow **: Mais on va se faire chier dans c'te roue.  
**Yoruichi **: Mais non mais non on te mettra avec Kite !  
**Grimmjow **: O/O Quoi ?!  
**Yoruichi **: Toi aussi t'as rougi je prend ça pour un oui !  
**Kyoraku **: Mais Nanao-chaaaan !  
**Nanao **: Ne m'adressez pas ma parole. U.U  
**Kuromi** : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
**Kyoraku **: J'ai voulu faire un câlin à ma Nanao-chan mais elle voulait pas T-T.  
**Nanao **: Je ne suis pas votre Nanao-chan !  
**Kisuke** : Maintenant qu'on est au complet on peut aller à la grande roue !  
**Kyoraku **: Avec Nanao-chaaaaan !  
**Nanao **: -.-'  
**Kisuke **: Aller on y va !  
**Harribel **: A-t-on vraiment le choix ?  
**Starrk **: Je suis pas sûr..  
**Kitsunaii **: Non on a pas le choix..  
Arrivés devant la grande roue  
**Yoruichi **: Bon toi tu montes et toi aussi !  
**Harribel **: Euh...  
**Yoruichi **: Vous montez.  
**Starrk **: Je veux mourir...  
**Harribel **: Ça peut toujours s'arranger.  
**Starrk **: Urusei.  
**Yoruichi **: Bon aller...  
Yoruichi poussa Harribel et Starrk dans la cabine de la grande roue et referma aussitôt la porte.  
**Kisuke** :_*avec un éventail sorti de nulle part*_ Bon voyage !  
**Yoruichi **: Suivant !  
**Tous **: Euuuh...  
**Kyoraku **: Moi avec Nanao !  
**Yoruichi **: Ça marche !  
**Kyoraku **: Non taicho je veux pas !  
**Yoruichi **: Y me semble pas qu'on ait demandé ton avis.  
Et Kyoraku entra en traînant Nanao de force.  
**Yoruichi **: A qui le tour ?  
**Kitsunaii **: A Kuromi ! :D  
**Yoruichi **: Bon bah ce sera toi.  
**Kitsunaii **: Hein mais non O.O  
**Yoruichi **: Aller fait pas ta timide.  
**Kitsunaii **: Je veux pas ! .  
**Yoruichi **: Ça c'est pas mon problème.  
Elle poussa Kite dans la cabine ainsi que Grimmjow.  
**Yoruichi **: Bon bah y reste plus que vous deux. :3  
**Kuromi **: O.O Bon je vais aller faire un tour moi.  
Yoruichi attrapa Kuromi par le col.  
**Yoruichi **: Toi tu restes là !  
**Kuromi **: Noooon ! .  
**Yoruichi** :_*balançant Kuromi dans la cabine*_ Aller tu vas voir ça va te plaire.  
**Kuromi **: J'ai des doutes..  
**Yoruichi **: Ukitake-san vous allez avec ?  
**Ukitake** : Oui oui.  
**Yoruichi **:_*se penchant vers Kuromi*_ Il est d'accord t'as toutes tes chances.  
**Kuromi **: Urusei !  
Yoruichi referma les portes.  
**Yoruichi **: Profitez bien ! :3  
**Kuromi **: J'aurais ta peau sale... Sale Chat !  
**Yoruichi **: Nyahahahahahahahah  
**Kisuke **: Yoruichi-san on y va aussi ? :D  
**Yoruichi **: Nan j'ai un plan. :3  
**Kisuke **: Rooh T-T.  
Une fois les cabines de ses amis au sommet Yoruichi stoppa la roue.  
**Yoruichi **: Amusez vous bien !  
**Kitsunaii **: Yoruichi ! Traîtresse !  
**Kuromi **: Je me ferai un manteau avec ta peau !  
**Ukitake **: On peut profiter de la vue.  
**Kuromi** : O.O... Et tu comptes passer le restant de tes jours ici ?  
**Ukitake **: Euh pas vraiment.  
**Kyoraku** : Nanao-chaaaan c'est le destin !  
**Nanao **: Taicho ne m'approchez pas !  
**Kyoraku **:_*air sérieux*_ Mais Nanao...  
**Nanao **: O/O. Taicho...  
**Starrk **: Bon bah 'y a plus qu'à dormir..  
**Harribel **: T'es vraiment trop prévisible -.-'  
**Starrk **: T'en à pas marre de toujours critiquer le gens ?!  
**Harribel** : C'est pas les gens que je critique c'est toi !  
**Starrk **: Ouais bah ça revient au même !  
Lors de leur dispute les deux arrancars se levèrent mais l'instabilité de la cabine fit tomber Harribel sur Starrk.  
**Harribel **: O/O.  
**Starrk **: O/O Tia...


	21. Chapter 21: Camping-Final Part

Ca y est, c'est l'ultime chapitre... T_T

Mais 'faut pas s'inquiéter, on écrit d'autres histoires avec Kuromi, Kite, Yoruichi, Ken-chan, etc (y en a trop -_-')

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 21:Camping [Final Part]

Et leurs visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.  
**Grimmjow **: Mais je vais la tuer ! Je jure que quand je l'aurai retrouvée je la tue !  
**Kitsunaii **: Et tu comptes descendre comment ?  
**Grimmjow **: Euuh...  
**Kitsunaii **: Voilà c'est bien ce que je pensais.  
**Grimmjow **: Oh une araignée.  
**Kitsunaii **: Kyaaaah ! .  
**Grimmjow **: Bah quoi t'as peur de c'te chose ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Non pas du tout.  
**Grimmjow** : Bah tue-la.  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh et si tu le faisais ?  
**Grimmjow **: Chochotte.  
Grimmjow s'approcha de l'araignée pour l'écraser mais elle se déplaça en direction de Kite qui sauta sur Grimmjow.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tue-la tue-la tue-la tue-la tue-la !  
**Grimmjow **: Nan mais ça y est c'est fait.  
**Kitsunaii** : Ha déjà ?  
**Grimmjow **: Euh tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ha euh oui.. Gomene  
**Kuromi **: J'ai faiim ! Et je m'ennuie en plus de ça !  
**Ukitake **: Tu pourrais rester calme de temps à autre ?  
**Kuromi **: Bah je l'ai déjà fait...  
**Ukitake **: Plus de trente secondes je voulais dire..  
**Kuromi **: Euuuh..  
**Ukitake **: C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
**Kuromi **: Bah je peux peut-être faire un effort._*voyant Harribel et Starrk s'embrasser*_ Ah mais c'est Harribel et Starrk ?!  
Et elle sauta de son siège.  
**Ukitake **: Tu vois tu peux pas.  
**Kuromi **: Mais c'est pas ma faute y sont en train de s'embrasser !  
**Ukitake **: Et alors ? Ils ont bien le droit non ?  
**Kuromi **: Mais...J'abandonne..  
**Kyoraku **: Soyons honnêtes est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
**Nanao **:... Non vous n'êtes qu'un coureur de jupons. U.U  
**Kyoraku **: T-T Nanao-chaaaaan.  
**Yoruichi **: Bon je crois que je les ai suffisamment laissés là-haut.  
La roue tourna à nouveau pour finalement laisser descendre tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.  
**Kitsunaii **: Yoruichiiiiii !  
**Yoruichi **:_*partie en courant*_ Aller je suis sûre que t'as aimé !  
**Kitsunaii **: Reviens la traîtresse !  
**Grimmjow **: Attend que j'te chope toi !  
**Kuromi **: Espèce de chat de gouttière si je te met la main dessus tu risques de regretter d'être venue au monde !  
**Kitsunaii** : Tia-san pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
**Harribel **: Pour rien.  
**Kitsunaii **: Euh ok...  
**Kuromi** : Si je sais ! Elle a embrassé Starrk !  
**Harribel **: O/O.  
**Kitsunaii **: Quoi ?! Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ?  
**Grimmjow **: Starrk sans déconner ? T'as du goût mon pote !  
**Starrk** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là toi ?  
**Grimmjow **: Rien O.O..  
**Starrk **: Si tu l'approches je te tue !  
**Yoruichi **:_*sortant de nulle part*_ Mais non t'inquiète il a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre de toute manière.  
Kitsunaii sauta sur Yoruichi.  
**Kitsunaii** : Toi ! Je vais te le faire payer !  
**Yoruichi **: Quoi tu t'es reconnu ? :3  
**Kitsunaii **: Je parlais pas de ça ! .  
**Kisuke **: Et si on rentrait maintenant ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Bonne idée, j'étoufferai Yoruichi dans son sommeil.  
**Yoruichi **: T'oserais pas ! Si ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Oh que oui j'oserai..  
**Kisuke **: De toute façon tu pourras pas je la protégerai !  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu es mort aussi, complice !  
Une fois rentrés il fallait redistribuer les chambres.  
**Yoruichi **: Bon bah je vais dans ma chambre !  
**Kitsunaii **: Toi tu vas dormir dehors !  
**Yoruichi **: Les couples ont automatiquement le droit à une chambre !  
Elle partit en courant, Starrk et Harribel se faufilèrent discrètement dans une autre chambre.  
**Kitsunaii **: Tia ! Tricheuse !  
**Kuromi **: Bon bah y reste plus qu'un seule chambre...  
**Kyoraku **: Je vais la prendre avec ma Nanao-chaaaan !  
**Nanao **: Je ne suis pas votre Nanao-chan !  
**Kuromi **: Nan c'est moi qui prend la dernière chambre !  
**Kitsunaii **: En quel honneur ?!  
**Kuromi **: Parce que je l'ai dit c'est tout !  
**Grimmjow **: Pourquoi ce serait à vous de prendre la chambre d'abord !  
**Ukitake** : Allons calmez-vous je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente.  
**Grimmjow **: J'vais les buter c'est tout !  
**Ukitake** : -.-'  
**Nanao **: Je propose Kite et moi dans la chambre Ukitake-san et Kyoraku taicho sur le canapé et les deux autres...  
**Kuromi **: Je veux pas aller dehors !  
**Kitsunaii **: Tu crois qu'on te laisse le choix ?  
**Nanao **: Ou vous pouvez dormir sur le tapis.  
**Kyoraku **: Je veux dormir avec toi Nanao-chan !  
**Nanao **: Mon taicho est un abruti -.-  
**Kyoraku **: C'est méchant Nanao-chaaan T-T.  
**Kitsunaii **: Bon bah bonne nuit moi j'y vais ! :p  
Tout le monde se plaça ou Nanao avait dit. Kuromi partit finalement se promener, Grimmjow était dans un coin, Kyoraku et Ukitake discutaient. Au bout d'un moment, Kyoraku s'endormit en faisant des rêves remplis de Nanao. Ukitake commença à s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas Kuromi revenir et il partit à sa recherche.  
Kitsunaii sortit de la chambre pour aller boire et elle vit Grimmjow affalé contre le mur, endormi.  
**Kitsunaii** :_*chuchotant*_ Grimmjow ?  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, confirmant à la shinigami qu'il dormait. Elle alla chercher une couverture. Elle allait le recouvrir quand il se réveilla.  
**Grimmjow **: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ah ! Euh... Rien. Tiens_*lui tend la couverture*_ Tu ne devrais pas dormir à même le sol.  
**Grimmjow **: Je suis bien obligé... Y a plus de place nulle part.  
**Kitsunaii **:_*hésitant*_ Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit.  
**Grimmjow **: Mais et toi ?  
**Kitsunaii **: Ben...  
**Grimmjow **: Voilà, tu retournes dans ton lit moi je reste ici et c'est tout.  
**Kitsunaii **: Mais Grimmjow...  
Grimmjow se rapprocha de son visage. Kite commença à rougir.  
**Grimmjow**: Partageons ce lit...  
**Kitsunaii**: O/O  
Et ils s'embrassèrent.  
De son côté, Ukitake cherchait toujours Kuromi.  
**Kuromi **: On cherche quelqu'un ?  
**Ukitake**:-_- Oui,toi.  
**Kuromi**: Ben pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes ?  
**Ukitake **: Ça fait deux heures que tu es partie...  
**Kuromi **: Et alors ? De toute façon, y a plus de places...  
**Ukitake**: Bon aller viens.  
**Kuromi **: Mouais t'façon, j'allais rentrer.  
Une fois rentrés  
**Kuromi **: Ben il est où Grimm... Nan je crois que je sais.  
Kuromi alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Kitsunaii et y trouva également Grimmjow.  
**Kuromi **: Je le savais !  
**Ukitake **: Tu es vraiment une gosse...  
**Kuromi **: Maieuh...  
**Ukitake **: Bon je vais me coucher.  
**Kuromi **: Je vais aller boire un coup dans la cuisine.  
Kuromi, quelques bouteilles d'alcool plus tard, se rendit dans le salon, et tomba comme une merde pour ainsi dire.  
**Kuromi **: Aieuh !  
**Ukitake**:_*se réveillant*_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hum Kuromi ? Tu as encore trop bu c'est ça ?  
Il la porta jusqu'au canapé, et elle s'endormit. Il veilla sur elle et au bout d'un moment, s'endormit également. Il fut réveillé par des cris Kuromi avait fait un cauchemar. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
**Ukitake **: Tu te comporte vraiment comme une gamine...  
**Kuromi **: Ukitake-san ?  
**Ukitake **: Oui ?  
**Kuromi **:_*encore bourrée(ben oui elle a beaucoup beaucoup bu)*_ J'vais pas faire subtil : j't'aime !  
**Ukitake **: Gné ?!  
**Kyoraku **: J'ai tout vu ! Ça c'est de la déclaration !  
**Ukitake **: Kyoraku...  
**Kyoraku **: LEVEZ-VOUS TOUS ! J'AI UN SCOOP !  
Et en l'espace de quelques minutes, tous le monde fut au courant non seulement pour Kuromi, mais aussi pour Kitsunaii.  
**Yoruichi **: Tiens ! J'te l'avais dit!_*commençant à danser partout*_ J'l'avait dit-euh !  
**Kitsunaii**,**Kuromi **: Urusei !  
Et ils gueulèrent tous pendant une grosse partie de la nuit.  
Le résultat ? Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Gotei 13, ils avaient tous les yeux explosés et ils baillaient toutes les 3 secondes.  
Yamamoto les convoqua :  
**Yamamoto **: Votre rapport pour cette mission !  
**Kitsunaii **: Ben euh... Aucun résultat.  
**Yoruichi **: Si ! Tous le monde est couple maintenant ! :3  
**Kuromi **: Urusei baka neko !  
**Yamamoto **: Ça suffit ! Vous n'avez donc pas de raison à fournir par rapport au rassemblement des hollow ?  
**Nanao **: Non, ils n'ont rien du tout.  
**Yamamoto **: Soit. Vous aurez donc une sanction...  
**Kuromi**/**Grimmjow **: Noooooooooooooooooooooooon !  
**Kisuke** : C'est Yoruichi-san qui va me donner ma sanction ? :D  
**Yamamoto **: Urahara Kisuke !  
**Kisuke **: T-T.

* * *

Fin :p

Ok...

Bref, à la prochaine! (Qui risque d'être longue à arriver ^^')


End file.
